


Popular With Women

by microwave



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: The famous porn star Thor is moving to Florida, and he is looking for an amateur model on social network for his next video.Rosi is the lucky girl.//////main pairings: thor/ofc, bruce banner/ofc, thor/bruce banner/ofcminor pairings: fandral/ofc, steve rogers/ofc, clint barton/ofc (mostly for filming porn clips?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文前废话：女主的名字叫做Rosalia（没错又是小玫瑰），是个latina（拉丁裔女孩），地点在佛罗里达州的迈阿密。身份和地点都不是随便选的，两者都在porn industry里都很重要，后面会讲到（大概吧）

罗莎莉娅醒来，发现自己光着身子横在床上，枕头在椅子上，被子不知所踪。她头疼欲裂，地上有碎掉的玻璃渣。这还不是最可怕的，她拿起手机，屏幕上显示她给一个陌生人发了张裸照。

操。罗莎莉娅把手机丢开，咒骂着跳起来，小心翼翼地避开地上的碎玻璃，找到衣服穿上。

她跑进浴室，把脸浸入清水里。昨夜发生过事情慢慢涌回了脑海里。

她记得她心情很不好。满地碎片……应该是酒瓶的。她一定喝了很多。一般人喝醉了怎么会想到去看黄片呢？不知道，总之她上了ph网。

然后？对了。她刷到了网站上人气最高的男演员Thor的动态，他说他要搬到佛罗里达去了，问有没有当地的素人妹子愿意合作下一部影片，请有意者DM他照片。

所以，她是迷迷糊糊地就报名了吗？

她想被按了发射器一样一下子弹回了卧室，找到了手机。她看了一眼私信，对方甚至真的回复了：[_ 我周五到迈阿密，你有空出来喝一杯吗？ _]

她惊叫一声，再次把手机扔到一边……噢天呐，她该不会真的和一个AV演员约了炮吧？

* * *

当然，无论如何罗莎莉娅还是可以选择不去，决定权依然是在她手上。

她没有立即拒绝。大白天的，她又忍不住打开了p网，绕过了首页推荐的缩略图刺激诱人的视频，直接点开了Thor的主页。

其实作为常常逛P站的用户，罗莎莉娅不会不知道Thor是谁。

主页显示他三年前才开通了账号，短短几年时间就有了几十万的用户订阅，稳稳位居演员排行榜第6。这对于一个男演员来说几乎是不可想象的。要知道，在他出现之前榜上前十有近十年的时间没有过男演员的身影了。他什么类视频都拍，主打的是Popular with women，也就是女性向。

Thor的主页照片看起来就像正常社交网络的头像一样。不像其他的演员会直接传全裸的照片卖弄炫耀自己的“天赋”，图上的他衣着整齐，手撑着下巴，目光温柔地看着镜头。

没错，他那张脸也是他天赋的一部分。明明长相不输任何大牌电影明星，却来做了A片演员。正如网站编辑为他写的介绍一样：Thor有着神祇般的名字，也有着神祇般的身体。他就像下凡到人间拍片，为了把女孩们带入天堂。

罗莎莉娅点开留言界面，被一个ID叫“Thor今天拍钙片了吗？”的用户吸引了注意力。他的留言内容被点了很多赞：我一个百分百纯gay，为了你看了几百部直人黄片。Thor你欠我一部GV。

她忍不住嘴角上扬。似乎也没什么好犹豫，这样奇妙的经历也是可遇不可求的。

她切回私信界面，回复了一句：[好哇]。

* * *

Thor本人比他在视频里看起来还要更迷人。迈阿密的夜色已降临，但海滩热闹依然。罗莎莉娅与他一齐光着脚行走在沙滩上，她在拉丁女孩里算是身材高挑的，但站在他面前依然需要努力仰着头才能看着他漂亮的眼睛。男人穿着短袖花衬衫和短裤，看起来就像北方来度假的gringo。

罗莎莉娅手捧着一杯冰镇的酒精饮料，默默地咬着吸管看着他的侧脸傻笑，没注意就真的说出了这个词。她脸红着愣了一下，一瞬间又觉得自己想太多，他怎么可能听得懂。

“Gringo①。”他居然重复了一遍，笑了出来。

这下换她尴尬了。“你知道这个词什么意思吗？”

“当然知道。我认识很多latina。”

罗莎莉娅想都不用想就知道他为什么会认识。在他的行业里面有很多拉丁女孩，很多人就好异域风情这一口。

“那你还和她们学了什么？”

“Mamacita，这是称呼美女的对吗？还有que rico papi。”②

“……停，快别说了。”罗莎莉娅别开头去，脸憋得通红。

索尔才意识到好像哪里不对，从他听到这些话的地方来看，这些应该不是什么很适当的话。“对不起，我冒犯到你了吗？”

“不，没有啦。”罗莎莉娅看着他真诚的样子，反倒觉得是自己反应太过激烈了。

“Puertorriqueña？”

“Cubana。”她回答道，拉丁人的敏感让她倔强地补充了一句：“出生在美国。”

“我，挪威人。也出生在美国。”他轻松地应对道，一下子化解了她的忧虑。③

罗莎莉娅一口把剩下的饮料吸完，东张西望的寻找起了垃圾桶。她看上去似乎有些心不在焉，其实是想把注意力从身边这个男人身上移开一会。

第一眼见到索尔，她只疑惑为什么他会来拍A片。他身上那种单纯耿直的劲头，让罗莎莉娅着迷不已，好像他真的不属于人间，世间的一切忧愁烦恼都无法困扰到他。

这个想法在与他相处了五分钟之后就彻底改变了。是的，他就应该去拍A片。这个男人就是行动的荷尔蒙发射机，换了谁站在他面前都会膝盖发软。他的躯体是圣物，信徒们只有触碰他才能从被欲火灼烧的痛楚中获得救赎。他就是爱神本身。

罗莎莉娅小跑一路，把空的塑料杯塞进了海滩上的垃圾桶，转身看见索尔带着微笑手插在口袋里向她走过来。她呆立在原地，迈阿密晚间的海风微凉，她的脸颊却热热的。她只希望这一刻能够无限拉长放慢，好让她仔仔细细地收到回忆里面。

“想再来一杯饮料吗？”两人路过了一个露天酒吧，索尔问道。

罗莎莉娅觉得口干舌燥。很快一杯Mojito送到了她手上，透明的液体上漂浮着冰块和绿色的叶子，朗姆酒香混合着薄荷味扑面而来。

他们继续漫无目的地沿着海岸线行走，海浪悄悄爬上来浸湿了两人的裸足。

“所以，你为什么……”罗莎莉娅开口打破沉默。

“……为什么做这行？”他似乎被问过无数次这个问题了，但是并没有显现出不耐烦的迹象。“很简单，因为需要钱。我有喜欢做的事，但是不足以维持生计。你呢，你是做什么的？”

“我啊……大学才刚刚毕业，但是不想做本职工作，正在考虑转别的行业。”罗莎莉娅心不在焉地答道，她感觉到索尔靠得更近了。生物本能感知到接下来会发生什么，两个人都已为此心痒难耐，但是依然要完成这支求偶舞。

“那你的本业是什么？”索尔声音也变得愈加低沉沙哑。

海边只有阵阵浪花声，夹杂着远远地传来的音乐声，可两人都不自觉地把声音越放越低，为的是能够合理地更加靠近对方一些。他试探性地把收放在了她的腰上，拉近了两人的距离。

“计算机。整天在屏幕前敲代码的那种。”天呐，他的体温快让她喘不上气来了。

“你这样的mamacita不应该躲在办公楼里蒙头敲键盘。”

他突然又放开了她。失落就像蚂蚁般爬遍全身，她越加想要不顾一切地被他的手臂拥抱。他看了一眼她手中端着的Mojito，说道：“我可以尝一口吗？这里的Mojito一定比LA的要好上许多。”

“当然可以。”她傻乎乎地举起被子，把杯沿凑到了他嘴边。他笑了笑，低头抿了一口酒。她嫉妒那片薄荷叶，能够飘荡在他的唇边，适时地触碰一下他。

“怎么样？”

“果然这才有资格被称为Mojito。”

“那我们去买一杯给你吧。”她晕乎乎的，想转身赶快逃离他的魔法。

“慢一点。”他下意识地轻轻抓住她的手腕。这一刻就像是两个人装出的文明样子最后崩溃的关键点。他拉住了她，她撞上了他，他稳住了她，她抱住了他，他吻上了她。一系列连锁反应都是如此合理。

许久，两人终于记起他们还在地球上，依依不舍地分开。

“你是不是故意的？”罗莎莉娅回味着他唇上残留的Mojito的味道。

“你在说什么。”他故意装傻。

“就是Mojito。你是不是预谋过了，想让你的吻是Mojito的味道。”

“聪明的女孩。”他点了一下她的鼻尖，她忍不住眨了眨眼。

他成功了。而且他做到的不止于此。罗莎莉娅想。也许从此以后我喝的每一杯Mojito，都是索尔的味道。

“去我家吗？”索尔问道。

* * *

索尔刚刚从LA搬过来，家里只摆放好了家具，东西都还在纸箱里放着，大大小小的箱子堆满了屋子。他领着罗莎莉娅穿过迷宫一般的客厅，来到了卧室门口。

不，不是卧室，这应该是他的“工作室”。这个房间里面只摆放了一张大床，周围相机灯具已经架好了，就像一个专业的摄影棚一般。没有人会喜欢这样入眠，他真正睡觉的地方应该另有别处。

“只有我们两个人吗？”她其实很担心还会有个负责摄影的人在旁边看着。

“是的，只有我们两个。所以我中途可能会停下来摆镜头切角度，可不要见怪。”

罗莎莉娅看着那些专业的灯光设备，不太能想象自己躺着被那么明亮的光线对着照是否还能有兴致做下去。她把心中所想和索尔一说，他果断上前去把灯都挪到一旁去了。

“没关系，今天拍摄的是家庭制作影片，保持原生态的感觉最好，不需要这些打光。”

罗莎莉娅头低低的，没有说话。

“以前没有在镜头前做过吗？”索尔看出了她的不安。

“没有。”罗莎莉娅搓了搓手背的皮肤。是索尔公式的语气。仿佛刚刚在海边情不自禁的激吻是她自己想象出来的。

“如果你想的话，我们可以关了相机先做一次。”

“不是相机的问题……只是……你每次做爱都得像这样吗？”

索尔愣了一下。“不，当然不。工作是工作。”

“那今天我们……也是工作吗？”

索尔知道她是第一次，所以一定有很多的好奇心。他干脆带着她回到了客厅里，给她拿了一瓶啤酒，然后两个人一起陷进了沙发里。

“真正的‘工作’，场面比这可怕多了。少则两三个人，有时候会多达八九个人在房间里，就这样看着我们。一场拍摄下来要好几个小时，有时候我必须在心里默背历任总统的名字才能不射出来。”

“一个男人真的能总是硬那么久吗？”

“不是所有人都可以。其他工作室会有拍一半换人的情况，因为摄影重点是女演员。但是在我的频道可不行。”

“你的工作室就只有你一个人吗？”

“不，我有个经纪人，他来安排我和什么厂牌合作，我对其中门道一无所知，他让我去哪里拍摄我就去哪里拍摄。说实话，我不喜欢这种厂牌制作，每个人都像性爱机器，这样的性不能给任何人带来快乐。”

“这就是为什么你改成在家里搞自拍片？”

“没错。在工作室里我不能选择和谁拍。我并不是对每一个女孩都有来电的，可是还是得硬着头皮上，这让我觉得自己很禽兽。所以我现在减少了和厂牌的合作，自己找有感觉的女孩子一起拍。”

有感觉的吗？罗莎莉娅的耳朵抓住了这一关键词。“都是素人女孩子吗？”

“不一定。有女演员，也有素人。不过你放心，如果没有特别要求的话，我的视频里素人女孩都不露脸的。”他见罗莎莉娅依然一副难以捉摸的表情，便又补了一句：“没关系，如果你后悔了，随时可以让我停下来。”

“不，我没有后悔。我走了一点神……在想你说的‘有感觉’。”罗莎莉娅随手把酒瓶放在了地上，上身倾向他靠在了他身上。她搂住了他的脖子，扬起脸看他，“你对我有感觉吗？”

他低低地笑了一声，“你有所不知。”

“那证明给我看看？”

下一刻她惊呼一声，被他整个人抱起坐到了他膝盖上。他的大掌抓住了她纤细的手，放到了一个部位上。

“现在你感觉到了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Gringo：拉丁人用来蔑称美国白人的词。词义演化到现在，已经没有从前那样强烈的贬义了，偶尔还会用来朋友之间表示亲切之类的？  
②Mamacita：漂亮妹妹？  
Que rico papi：很黄的话，看怎么理解了。大概就是好爽啊daddy之类的（。）在床上学的肯定不是什么正经话（!）  
③Puertorriqueña波多黎各人，Cubana：古巴人。  
在美国，少数族裔很重视自己的民族身份。但是从川普说要给墨西哥边界建墙就知道，拉丁裔在美国也是受到很多歧视。一般来说有人问拉丁裔从哪来，后面可能就要跟上不好的话了，所以女主有点慌。然后索尔巧妙地回答了，意思是大家都是移民，现在都是美国人，一样平等。至于为什么索尔要问女主是哪里来的，因为他接触过很多拉丁裔，知道不同地区的拉丁裔有着不同的文化，其实是想试着套近乎来着。


	2. Chapter 2

身体上的愉悦消散得很快，但是精神上获得的满足能够支撑人度过一段辛苦的日子。罗莎莉娅不记得每一个细节，但她可以保证那个晚上绝对超过了她的幻想。他们断断续续地做了有四五次，录下来的视频素材也几乎有三小时的时长。

对没有过此类体验的人来说，可能会好奇和一个A片演员做爱是什么感觉。

对此她的意见是，pornstar也是star。索尔这样的男人本来就是很少在街上见到的，外型条件堪称梦幻。作为AV演员，自然是天赋惊人技巧出众，最重要的是具有很多普通男人缺失的服务精神。

“这就是我不喜欢在厂牌里拍片的另一个原因。看到女方爽到失控的表情很让我兴奋，我喜欢让对方享受。但是厂牌从不考虑这些。他们只要求一点：在镜头画面里看起来好看。有些姿势根本就是在折磨人，可是女方还得装出一副很爽的样子，我讨厌这样子。”

罗莎莉娅记得他这么说。

视频是在周四晚上传到网站上的，索尔说一周中这个时间段浏览量最多。

在这之前他事先发来了剪辑好的片子要给她过过目，她瞄了一眼时间轴，成片才20多分钟。她没好意思看下去，匆匆关了播放器。毕竟看自己拍的A片，总觉得有些奇怪。

索尔平时会看A片吗？如果会的话，他看自己拍的片吗？这些视频说不定都是他亲自剪辑的，那也一定翻来覆去地看了无数遍了吧。

他传好视频之后第一时间就把链接发给了她。她只回了一句谢谢便把它搁置在脑后，没有多加在意。

与此同时她还有其他事情要忙碌。

她日复一日重复相同的步骤，在网络和报纸上寻找招聘信息，撒网打鱼般地把简历投出去，然而却没有收到任何回音。没有任何收入，但是账单依旧一封封寄到她手上。因为交不起水费，供水也被切断了。房东每一天都来敲门催房租，她不得不恳求了半天才没有被立即赶出去。

可是现在房东给的时限也快到了，她依然一无所获。她无奈之下出门去问了附近的炸鸡披萨店是否需要零工。在一连被礼貌拒绝了好几次之后，在回家路上她还把最像样的一件衣服拉坏了。

有一刻她是那么想放弃。可是她不像其他在大都市混的年轻人，如果过得不好至少还有一个老家可以回去。她什么都没有。她能回去哪里呢？路过垃圾桶的时候，她想干脆跳进去被垃圾车拉走处理掉算了。

罗莎莉娅走在深夜的街头。在这个街区，她这样的漂亮女孩本不该这个点还一个人在街上游荡。但她无所谓，她似乎也没有什么可以被夺走的东西了。

就在这个时候，口袋里的手机振动了一下。她见周围无人，就拿出手机看了一眼。

短信提醒她有一笔将近四位数的进账。她的第一反应是该不会是骗子。

下一秒电话就响起了，她没看清就下意识按了接听。

“你收到钱了吗？”听筒传来一个低沉的男性嗓音。

这个声音不久前还在她耳边说过许多令人害羞的话，她一下子想了起来。

“这么多吗？”她一时间有点懵。当时索尔给她要了银行账户，说是之后再把钱给她。她之前甚至并不知道还有钱可以拿。

“你没有看网站吗？视频浏览量还挺多的。”

罗莎莉娅这才想起她还没有打开过那个链接，但是她早就被断网了。她想用网络就得抱着电脑到咖啡店蹭网络，但是这样又要花一杯咖啡的钱，所以她得谨慎地规划使用网络的时间。

“还没有。”她想了想，鼓起勇气问了一句：“今晚你有什么打算吗？”

“没有计划，大概就是剪剪视频，看看电影。你要不要过来？”

没想到他主动开口邀请了，她松了一口气。她原本还在担心会不会太死皮赖脸。

“好啊。我现在还在我家这边的街区，过去需要一会。”

“你在哪里？我替你叫辆Uber。”

此刻她的内心经历了一场轻级地震，她鼻子有点酸酸的。大概是因为最近一件好事也没有发生，男人小小的善意居然对她产生了这么大的影响。

“谢谢你替我叫车。”她咬着嘴唇说道，希望没有暴露太多情绪。

“我只是想尽快见到你。如果Uber有飞机我也会为你叫的。”他说这话的语气就像在说“你值得世界上最好的”。

这个人可不可以不要这样！！罗莎莉娅在心里大声尖叫着。她现在相信了，无论是在A片还是生活里，索尔一定非常受女人喜爱（popular with women）。

* * *

罗莎莉娅很庆幸索尔帮她叫了车。他住在远离市区的一座独栋房子里，宽敞又私密，唯一的缺点就是交通不太便利。可能出于职业因素考虑，他才找了一个离群索居的地方。

他事先并没有告诉她还有别的人在，当她看到院子里的三个人影的时候，她有点惊讶。那是索尔和另外两个陌生人，三个男人正围在一个像工作台的地方，桌面上堆着锯子锤子钳子以及很多她叫不上名来的工具。

索尔看到她，先走过来与她打招呼。他穿着一件浅色牛仔布衬衫，袖子挽起，前面的扣子一颗也没扣上，敞开露出了富有光泽的蜜色肌肤和坚实的腹肌。他果然是天上送给女孩们的赠礼。

他向罗莎莉娅介绍道：“这是我的朋友，范达尔，海姆达尔。海姆达尔也是我的经纪人，我和你提过的。”

海姆达尔是个沉默威严的大个子，他的眼睛是很特别的金色，漂亮妖异，似乎能够洞察人心。若在街上遇到他，罗莎莉娅完全猜不到他这样一个人的工作居然是成人片经纪人。

令罗莎莉娅更意外的是另一个男人，她一眼认出了他。

范达尔也是一位成人片演员，被誉为AV界最美的男性面孔。他的频道流量不如索尔的来得那般夸张，但高产高质的他也有着可观的粉丝基础。

在她最狂野的梦里她也没想过会见到范达尔本人。没错，虽然索尔人气是最高的，但她私心最喜欢的却是范达尔。她只看过索尔的几部作品，而对范达尔她几乎就像一个追星的小粉丝一样把他的每部作品都研究了一遍。可以说她对他身体的了解甚至多过于她自己。

“Rosi！你就是Rosi吧？我好喜欢你的那部视频啊。”范达尔本人就是一个阳光大男孩，说话一股迪士尼王子的腔调，仿佛每一个重音都带动他肢体的活动，“你的下一部片安排了吗？要不要来我的频道？！”

“嘿，在我面前抢我的人吗？”索尔迈开一大步踏过来，插进了两人之间的空隙。

“Rosi怎么就是你的人了……唔……”范达尔想抗议，被强壮的索尔一把捂住嘴。

“时间不早了啊，小公主该回家了。”索尔说道，把范达尔架起来往前门走，“叫海姆达尔送你回家。”

“妈的，不许叫我小公主。”范达尔挣扎着，骂道：“明天别想叫我帮你做剩下的木工了！不，我连话都不想和你讲了！”

“明天你就忘了。”索尔很肯定。

“这次绝对不会忘！我至少记到周末！你别找我！”范达尔站稳了，假装凶狠的样子。

“行，那你下周再过来。”

范达尔理都不理他，已经走到他的车旁边打开车门了。海姆达尔也跟上来，对着索尔低声说了一些话，便也一起坐进了车里。车子发动驶入公路，扬起一阵尘土。

“这样把他赶走真的没关系吗？他看起来有点生气诶。”罗莎莉娅有点不好意思。

“没事，他很快就连自己在生气什么都不记得了。”

罗莎莉娅看着他们未完成的那张桌子，摸着下巴说道：“所以，你们一群成人片演员的业余时间就是围在一起做手工吗？”

“对我来说是这样的。”索尔着手收拾起了四处散落的工具，“要么就在健身。不过健身有时候可以看作是工作的一部分。范达尔的爱好可就多了，他只是来帮帮忙。”

说到这里，他的手机响了一下。他查看了一下，是范达尔发来的消息，配着一张社交网络的截图：[我靠，索尔你看谁刚刚回粉我了！！]

索尔笑了一下，拿着手机朝着罗莎莉娅晃了一下屏幕，说道：“他已经忘了。”

她凑过去看了眼屏幕上显示的账号主页截图，说道：“这……好像是那个最近超火的小说的作者？？”

索尔把手机拿回自己眼前：“原来是个小说家？他怎么追起小说家来了？”

“范达尔还看言情小说吗？”

“是么？我不太清楚。我也说了，他爱好很广泛，我不是总是能弄明白他在搞什么。”

罗莎莉娅开开心心地过来帮他打扫工作台。她注意到这张还没有打磨好的桌子真的很精致特别。这是一张木桌，中间嵌入了不规则的玻璃，看起来就像一条河流一样。

她想起了索尔说他的爱好没法维持生计，她现在不是特别相信。如果他愿意把他做出来的东西放到市场上出售，一定多的是人带着高价来购买。

她还在想着要怎么和索尔聊一聊，就听到他在厨房叫她的名字。他换了一身居家服，抱着一大盆爆米花走进客厅。

诶，没想到真的是要正经看电影吗？抱着不纯洁想法而来的罗莎莉娅此时迷惑了。

两个人拿着遥控器在Netflix上切了半天，预告片刷了半个小时，还是没有决定要看什么。预告片的精彩程度总是高于正片，就像成人片的缩略图，看完就失去了看正片的欲望。

“对了，你还没有看过那个视频对吗？”索尔说着，没等罗莎莉娅反应过来就在电视上打开了P站。

巨大的屏幕上瞬间铺满了这个色情片网站首页的视频。她从来没有在这么大的屏幕上看过黄片，有些难为情地下意思侧了一下头。然后她注意到视频的标题是“Bed sharing with Rosi”，夹杂在网站上其他露骨又物化女性的标题之间，显得有些格格不入，却有一丝别样的温柔。

发了仅一个月这个视频就已经有了百万的浏览量，索尔说的一点也没夸张。视频加载完毕才出了一个片头，她就起身抢过遥控器按了暂停。“我看看评论就好。”

成人片网站的评论区永远比其他的网站显得要和谐一些。大部分都是夸赞女孩身材好的，也有发自己的性幻想的。还有人迫不及待地在问女孩的名字，能不能多拍一些视频，他们想疯狂给她打钱。

有关于女孩的评论，索尔本人都亲自耐心地回复了：_[Rosi不是演员，我很有幸与她度过了一个难忘的夜晚。以后还会不会有视频则要看她的意愿了。]_

罗莎莉娅忽然明白了为什么他那么受女孩子的欢迎。并不全是因为索尔帅到大家非他不可，而是因为他尊重女性，这点在他的视频里就能看出来。一个尊重女性的男性，在这个行业里面犹如独角兽。

她向索尔要了WiFi密码，本来是打算刷一下社交网络，没想到收到了一封邮件。是公司发来的，通知她去面试。她开心得一把抱住了身边索尔的手臂，无辜的手机滑到了一边，落在了地毯上。

“面试？恭喜。是什么公司啊？”索尔问道。

她刚刚太激动了，甚至忘了看对方是谁。她捡起手机，念出了上面的字：“是阿斯加德集团佛罗里达州的分公司！”

索尔脸色突然阴了一下，说道：“垃圾公司，别去。”

“为什么？！”

“来自知情人士的真诚建议罢了。”

“诶，你知道什么？快跟我八卦一下。”

“我不想浪费时间在这上面。你不觉得我们有些更好的事可以做吗？”

“啊？比如？”

“让你看一下我们之前做的床？”

此刻罗莎莉娅还不知道，等一会索尔还打算让她试用一下。


	3. Chapter 3

索尔的魔力是让每一个女孩感觉到自己是特别的。有一种男人及其擅长营造这种感觉，让女孩们心甘情愿地为他交付出一切。

索尔是坏男人吗？小时候abuelita①总说白种男人都是坏人，这些白皮肤的贪婪魔鬼觊觎着拉丁女孩的身体，意志不坚定者就会被拖入深渊。

罗莎莉娅宁愿相信索尔不是坏男人，因为“让女孩感到自己很特别”和“让女孩感到自己是唯一”之间有着微妙的区别，而索尔总是能知晓界线在何处。

只有在床上的时候，索尔才会让女孩觉得自己是唯一。不仅如此，他还会让她忘记世界上的所有其他男孩。

罗莎莉娅不知道她对于索尔的看法的正确性会有多高，毕竟他们一个月前才认识，也不过见了寥寥几次面，但是她现在完完全全被他迷住了。他不在身边的时候，他身上好闻的气味，他说话时候习惯性乱挥的手臂，他在她耳边的轻声低语，就像幽灵一样纠缠着她。

日常生活之中不知不觉地融入了一些小习惯。罗莎莉娅本来已经戒掉了刷社交网络，但是现在这种浪费时间的行为却死灰复燃。她明明给索尔设置了特别提醒，可笑的是程序员出身的她居然不信任起了代码，每隔一小会她就强迫性地刷新一下索尔的主页，为的是在他更新的时候能够第一个点赞。

索尔的生活比大部分人都要简单健康。他的社交网络上基本上都是健身后的自拍，以及路边看到的有趣的东西。

罗莎莉娅和别的小迷妹并没有什么区别，刷到他的自拍的时候她也会在内心疯狂尖叫。一开始她会在评论打一串夸奖，然后又觉得自己像什么变态痴女一样，就删得只剩下一个字：“帅”，想想又删去了，打了长长一串“啊啊啊啊啊”，最后纠结了半天还是什么也没发出去，只留下一个赞。

她真是彻底着了他的道。如果abuelita还在的话，一定会对她迷恋上一个gringo这件事喋喋不休。说实话，她倒是有一点点想念这种唠叨，因为时至今日没有任何人会关心她活得怎么样了。如果没有发生那样的变故，她应该会听从父母安排嫁给一个同为古巴裔的“成功人士”——大概率会是个较为年长的雪茄商人——而不是像现在一样在迈阿密过着像流浪猫一样的生活。

这样的生活也不是一无是处，至少她拥有过剩的自由。

①abuelita：西班牙语，奶奶/姥姥的亲昵说法。

* * *

互联网的另一头，索尔也沉迷起了社交网络。

从前一周才勉强更新一次动态的他，现在恨不得一天发10条stories，气得自诩社交网络小王子的范达尔想过来打掉他的手机。从前只有范达尔刷手机刷到不理人的份，怎么现在索尔也开始这样了？

范达尔把打磨工具往工作台上一丢，看到索尔还在边上坐着捧着个手机傻笑，就过去要抽走他手机。

“哎哎等等，Rosi还没有给我点赞。”索尔身体一闪，轻松躲过好友伸过来的爪子，眼睛一刻也没有离开屏幕，“啊！”他叫了一声，“她点赞了她点赞了？再等我一下！万一她回复了呢？”

“你到底在搞什么？”

“我实验过了，每一次我发动态她都秒赞，这是不是说明了什么？”

“说明你俩都太闲？”

“说明她特别关注我！”

范达尔不以为然，拿出了自己的手机，“我的动态她也秒赞啊。”说着，像怕索尔不信似的，当场把出门前拍的自拍照发了上去。

果不其然，照片一传好范达尔的手机就连续收到好几条消息通知。他点开了消息，炫耀似的展示给索尔看。

罗莎莉娅的账号头像夹杂在其他几个账号之间，但是索尔一眼就看到了她。她不仅点了赞，还留了言：[Awww so cute]

“我是不是不小心把她拉黑了所以她不能给我发消息？”索尔抬起头来问道。

“你自己知道不可能。”

果然她也喜欢花美男的类型吗？！索尔按下了侧边按键，熄屏后的手机屏幕印出了纠结的面庞。这张脸略显粗旷，男人味十足，怎么也与“精致”二字不沾边。他一把将手机扔回范达尔怀里，“我再也不上网了。”他气呼呼地补了一句，拿起了一旁的斧子。

范达尔自觉地退后了一步，惊觉他的好友似乎像个小男孩一样地在闹脾气。他辛苦地憋住笑，用尽量正经的语气说道：“索尔，听我句话？”

“说。”金发大个子的声音有点闷闷的。

“你难道没有她号码吗？希望你还记得电话怎么打。”

“我觉得……奇怪。”

“我想不出打电话给她会有什么可奇怪的。”

“每次给她打电话，最后都是她过来这里，我们做爱，然后我给她钱，送她回家。你不觉得这听起来像……卖……”

“……淫？”范达尔知道他不想说出那个词，就自动为他接上了后半部分。“你觉得拍黄片和卖淫的区别大吗？不过一个是付钱给人来上床，另一个是付钱看人上床。”

“问题不在这。只是……我不想让任何一个女孩和我在一起的时候有不好的感觉。”

范达尔走到了他身边，绕开了他举着斧子的那只手，把胳膊重重地搭在了他肩上，“那就不要上床了。不如约她出去喝个咖啡？带她去公路旅行？”

“我……不知道该怎么做。”

“哈？我没有听错吧？”范达尔一副大惊小怪的样子，

“换作你不见得能做得比我好。”索尔不服气。

“瞎说。不就是约女孩出去喝个咖啡？这有什么难的。我高中的时候一周末能搞定五六摊这样的约会。”

索尔“啧”了一声，不理会他。

过了没十分钟，范达尔就握着手机大叫了一声，满脸惊恐地绕着院子里的游泳池跑了一圈，最后停在索尔面前，一把抱住了他，几乎要挂在他身上了。

“你搞什么。”索尔问道。

“希芙她……她她她……”

索尔知道希芙是范达尔很喜欢的那位小说家，他也天天在社交网络上视奸人家。

“希芙怎么了？”

“她发私信给我了，怎么办怎么办怎么办？？”

索尔心里舒坦了。他把范达尔从身上揪下来，说道：“别问我，你不是很会吗？”

* * *

阿斯加德集团的佛罗里达州分部负责的是网络信息，罗莎莉娅只是抱着撒网的心态投的简历，从来没有想过他们会给她这样刚毕业的菜鸟大学生一个面试机会。

她提早一个多小时就来到了公司。这是位于商业区的写字楼，她以前小时候也曾梦想过能穿着精致讲究的西装出入这种大厦，而如今真的站在跟前，她反而有一些犹豫了。

身上的正装是租借来的，所幸她身材标准，粗糙的款式和廉价的布料套在身上才不至于太滑稽。她由于紧张，一路上都在喝水，现在一照镜子发现口红也掉得差不多了。

罗莎莉娅在卫生间补涂口红，放在洗手台上的手机振动了起来。

居然是索尔打来的电话。

她每天都在期盼的一通电话，居然在这个时候响起了，似乎有些不合时宜，但是她还是立即按了接听。

“Rosi，你现在忙吗？”

一接起电话就听到男人刻意压低的声音，似乎有些奇怪的回响效果，她猜测索尔现在一定是在一个封闭狭小的空间里。

至于她忙不忙？她看了下手表，离约好的面试时间还有将近一个小时。在这里什么也不做就等着面试实在是令她喘不过气来了。

“不忙吧。怎么了？”

“帮我一个忙好吗？”

罗莎莉娅有点讶异，不知道他会需要自己能做点什么。“好，你说。”

“我……我现在人在拍摄现场……的厕所里，我可能遇到了点……困难。”

罗莎莉娅运转速度极快的大脑马上得出了结论：“你……硬不起来了吗？”

索尔一丝不挂地站在浴室里，一手举着电话，一手扶着他不听话的小伙伴，镜子中倒映出他涨得通红的脸。“是的。”

“那我能帮到你什么？”罗莎莉娅问道。

对于一个男演员来说，如果有比太早射出来还尴尬的事，一定就是干脆硬不起来了。这不是什么奇怪的事，很多男演员都会遇到这种情况，往往他们会选择吃药。

可这对索尔来说算是新鲜事，他天生就比其他人精力充沛，他生活习惯健康，对滥用药物更是嗤之以鼻，他怎么会想到有一天自己也会陷入此等困境？

是不是和今天的搭档有关系？这个女演员明显来之前飞嗨了，她嗑了药之后的迷幻神情让索尔提不起一点的性趣。

他想了很多借口，不敢去面对内心深处最直白的那个理由：这个女演员长得很漂亮，身材也十分火辣，口交的技巧也一流，但是……她不是罗莎莉娅。

罗莎莉娅的性爱是那么酣畅淋漓，两个人身体纠缠在一起，仿佛灵魂也随之融合，高潮来临的那一刻从天灵盖迸出，直接升上天堂。这让他很久都缓不过来。尝过这种滋味以后再回想起从前的每次性交，不过是生殖器的挤压碰撞罢了。

“说些性感的话来听听。”

“性感的话吗……”罗莎莉娅见卫生间没有人，便闪进了最里面的隔间，坐在了马桶盖上，“要说点什么？”

索尔的声音在她耳边变得低沉有磁性，蛊惑着她：“你想要你的papi吗？”

“想要。”

“Papi检查一下你有没有说实话。乖，把摄像头打开。”

她想，反正现在快紧张疯了，去他的，干脆疯狂一把。她按下了视频通话按键，屏幕上显示出男人英俊的脸，以及他健壮结实、肌肉虬结的上半身。

他的表情有点惊讶，“我的好女孩穿成这样是要去干什么？”

“等会有个面试。”

“你在公共卫生间里？”

“是的。”

“我收回我的话，你是个坏女孩。你知道坏女孩会怎么样吗？”

“会被papi惩罚。”

“很好。”他把手机角度调整了一下，现在她能看到他的全身。他另一只手握着他半醒不醒的小伙伴，正冲着镜头上下撸动。他那幅君王般的神情让她膝盖发软，让她恨不得跪在地上爬过去，用自己的双手和嘴来替代他的手。

看着这样的场景，她的体温升高了许多。她伸手解开了衬衫最上面的扣子，另一只手从制服裙边缘伸进去，触碰到了腿间微微濡湿的布料。

她很快在他的引导下用自己的手达到了顶峰。看着她因高潮变得潮红的面庞，力比多的感知力好像又回到了索尔的身体里。坚硬，跳动，生命力。一切只为了她。

“我好了，谢谢你。”他的脸凑近镜头，假装给她一个吻，“祝你面试顺利。”

罗莎莉娅整理好衣装，走出了隔间。

与此同时旁边隔间的门也吱呀一声打开，走出一个戴着红色塑料框眼镜、头发扎得很高的女人。她神色怪异地看了罗莎莉娅一眼，默默地洗完手，走出了洗手间。

完蛋，刚刚那些全被听去了吗？真是丢死人了。老天保佑，如果真的通过了面试，也希望之后不要在公司遇到她才好。

罗莎莉娅倒是想得很多，连面试都还没开始，她就在想之后的事了。

半个小时后，她推开了进行面试的办公室大门，看到了坐在办公桌另一头的面试官。红框眼镜，一脸严肃，略带惊讶地看着刚进门的女孩。

到底是老练的职场人士，她很快收住了情绪，看着手里的简历，说道：“罗莎莉娅·加西亚·罗德里戈斯，对吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

完蛋了。

罗莎莉娅自然明白面试官面无表情的一句“等我们的通知”言下之意是什么：她被刷下来了。

她刚出门就听到了纸张被扔进垃圾桶的声音。毫无疑问那是她的简历。门后的人故意弄得很大声，大约是想用这种方式让她难堪。

不过考虑到她刚刚在人家卫生间里做了什么，这个结果看起来也是情有可原。他们表面上对她客客气气的，没有把她直接赶出来已经算是幸运了。

她又狼狈地流落到了街上。

现在她该去哪里？回家吗？可是家在哪里？她在这个大城市的栖息之所算不得家，那只是一个车库罢了。四四方方的盒子一样的空间，狭小又阴暗，简简单单地开了个窗塞了张床，至少让她晚上不至于睡在街上。

那天索尔打来的钱交了租金付了账单之后就所剩无几了。她在街上徘徊许久，考虑着下一顿拿什么来填饱肚子。她好想吃牛肉汉堡，有双层肉饼的那种。

当她还是加西亚家的大小姐的时候，她从来没有想过自己会想念快餐店汉堡的味道。

她恨自己总是忍不住去想以前的事情，把时间和情绪浪费在一系列没有用的“如果”上面。

如果。如果没有发生那样的事。如果爸妈还在。如果那天她有听话乖乖回家……

这些“如果”帮不到一点现实生活。  
  
她在快餐店柜台前站了半天，最后还是什么也没有买。她给店员要了几份番茄酱包，打算回家拿超市特价的又硬又干的面包蘸着吃。

她走出快餐店的时候遇到了一个流浪汉，他手中拿着一份热腾腾的汉堡，正坐在阶梯上大快朵颐。汉堡不是她喜欢的口味，但是食物的香气折磨起她空空的胃一样不会留情。

不想再挨饿了。

不会有更糟的生活了。

现在的日子根本称不上生活，只是活着而已。

在绝望的边缘，她的脑中浮现出了索尔的身影。她想着他，一丝希望浮现了出来。

她没有指望他能像救世主似的一下子解决掉她所有的问题，可说到底她不过是想要被安慰一下罢了。就像abuelita安慰她一样，抱抱她拍拍她的背，告诉她一切都会好起来。

她停下了走脚步，狠心花了最后的钱打了车，去往了索尔位于城郊的家。

罗莎莉娅按了半天门铃之后才想到，他今天去拍摄了，此时家中应该空无一人。

佛罗里达的天气闷热，空气中带着令人难受的水汽，她无奈之下脱了外套，把衬衫扣子解开几颗，挽起了袖子，把高跟鞋一踢，就在他门口的花坛边上坐了下来。

* * *

索尔喜欢在拍摄过程中思考问题。

没有人能想到这位性感天神在镜头前把自己一下下深埋进女人的身体里时脑子里想的都是什么。朋友那有适合做下一个作品的木头，等等结束的时候得和他打个电话；诶，铰链头好像用完了，回家路上得去趟五金店。诸如此类。

今天占据他脑海的事情与范达尔有关。倒不是他在操着一个性感美女的时候在想着这位朋友，这样也太奇怪了一点。索尔不断回想起范达尔说过的话，觉得也许他是对的。

或许差不多到了退出这个行业的时候了。索尔默默想着。他本来就是抱着玩闹的心态加入的，没想到会做得如此成功。

现在他遇到了一个女孩，让他从今以后只想把汗水都挥洒在她一人身上。不止如此，他确实还想带她去喝咖啡，和她一起去公路旅行，以及做更多更多的事。

索尔喜欢公路旅行这个想法。罗莎莉娅说过她在这里出生，但是童年时期是在古巴和奶奶一起度过的。带她回老家看看也许是个不错的选择。

他想和她无休止地做爱，把车停在无人的公路边做，在哈瓦那的小旅馆里做。他向来不怀疑自己的男性魅力，罗莎莉娅一定会喜欢上他的，一切只是时间的问题。

他沉浸于越来越遥远的幻想之中无法自拔，直到身下之人达到高潮的一声尖叫把他拉回了现实。

最后他想着罗莎莉娅射了出来，白浊的液体滴在了女人的小腹上。她的长发漂成了极浅的金色，丰满的嘴唇是注射出来的，原本惨白的肌肤晒成了不怎么均匀的蜜色。一切迹象都提醒着他，她不是罗莎莉娅。

我不想再这样做下去了。他想。

结束拍摄之后索尔找到了海姆达尔，告诉了这位经纪人自己的想法。海姆达尔在成人片业界也是独一无二的性格，他正直得不适合混在其他的经纪人之间，也没有因为即将失去一颗摇钱树而大发雷霆。

索尔与海姆达尔告了别，迅速下了楼坐进车里。他胸口发热，心脏突突地跳动着。

那些有关与罗莎莉娅的想法和计划在他他脑中挥之不去。他给她打了一个电话，却提示不在服务区。这种空虚失望让他烦躁，可任凭他多么热血沸腾，也得等到她出现才行。

* * *

索尔没有想到他心心念念的人会出现在家门口。

此时夜色已经降临，他的车前灯亮起，把一个蜷缩成一团的身影投在了围墙上，影子看起来就像一只小刺猬。

“Rosi？”他手搭在她肩上，把她晃醒了。

女孩一睁眼，又下意识换上了那一副难以接近的样子，就像一只面对陌生威胁时凶狠警惕的野猫。

“没事，是我。你要进来吗？”

她爬了起来，外套披在胳膊上，另一只手拎起高跟鞋，光着脚踩过了他家的草坪，走上了门口的几级小台阶。

“真是漫长的一天。”索尔替她打开了门。

“可不是吗。”她心不在焉地回答。

门在两人身后关上，屋内的灯亮起。索尔放下手上的东西要转过去和她说话，她却一下子撞上来，有些莽撞地抱住了他，送上了一个热吻。

明明才刚经历了那么消耗体力的一场性爱，索尔被她一碰又燃起了欲火。忍住不把她立即按在地上要了她是他做过的最辛苦的事。他的意志力全凭着一个想法来保持：她是个好女孩，不要把她当成应召女郎对待。

罗莎莉娅敏锐地察觉到了他一瞬间的迟疑，便毫不犹豫地推开了他，离开了他的怀抱。

微妙的失落感蔓延上心头。他看着她失魂落魄地在客厅里走来走去，问道：“……Rosi，喝咖啡吗？”

“好。”

看吧，也没有这么难。索尔想着，走进了厨房。

即刻之后，咖啡的香气漫到了客厅来。索尔端着两个咖啡杯回到女孩身边，递给了她其中一杯。

索尔觉得她今天有些心情低落，说不定是面试太过于精神紧张，刚才才会累到在门口睡着。他犹豫着不知道这是不是同她说出心中想法的最好时机。

两个人各怀着心事，一时间屋里陷入了沉默。

罗莎莉娅不知道来这里是不是正确的。索尔是个特别拎得清的人，如果他不想和一个女孩有情感纠葛，就一定不会给她任何希望。就像他刚刚那样，不回应她，不做任何超过朋友界线的举动。

是啊，她这样绝望中的女孩很容易会爱上安抚她的人，他一定是明白的。可是他连一个拥抱都不愿意施舍，真是头脑清醒到令人憎恨的地步啊。

既然已经走到这一步了，罗莎莉娅还有最后的打算。如果请他帮这一个忙，他应该不会拒绝的……

罗莎莉娅转头看他，他们的视线交汇了一刹那。

“Rosi，我想跟你说件事。”他先开口了。

“这么巧，我也有件事想和你说。”

索尔迫不及待地要告诉她，他不再拍片了，他以后只想和她一个人做/爱。他一刻也等不了想告诉她关于公路旅行的计划。

无论如何，她也有话要说，风度还是不能丢。他压住澎湃的心情，说道：“那你先说吧。”

“我也想请你帮个忙。”

“请说？”

“是这样，我也想进入色情片行业，你能告诉我有什么门路吗？”

“你说什么？”索尔差点没有控制住。

“我缺钱，你知道的。”

“你不是去阿斯加德面试了吗？！”

下午在卫生间里的荒唐行为被HR主管撞见了，她是不可能通过面试了。罗莎莉娅不想这么告诉他，这明明与他无关，如果告诉了他，他又要白白背负罪恶感。

“下午我表现得不是很好，他们应该不会要我的。”

“再去找别的不行吗？你就非得去拍A片？”他没忍住抬高了声音。

“你干吗生那么大气？！你是男演员我是女演员，我又不会抢占你资源。”

“去找个正经工作！”

“我不想工作嘛。”她比划了一下他的这栋房子，继续说道：“而且拍片不是可以赚很多钱吗？我也想住这么漂亮的大房子。”

愤怒和失望堵住了喉咙，他苦涩得说不出话。

在这行里他见了无数的漂亮女孩，她们懒惰又虚荣，脑袋空空只知享乐，所以只能把自己的身体当作商品来出售。

他一直以为罗莎莉娅是个聪明的女孩，这也是他一开始被她吸引的原因之一。可是现在他只觉得被狠狠打了一耳光。

太蠢了。到底为什么他会认为她不一样呢？

“Papi por favor...”*

她哀求的神情让他难受。她在求着他把她推入火坑，但是她还以为这是恩惠。

这是她自己做的选择，索尔无能为力，他有什么立场制止她呢？他阴沉着脸站了起来，转身到屋外去打电话。

过了五分钟他回来了，他把手机重重地放在桌上，说道：“我叫了海姆达尔过来，你等等和他谈吧。”

这里是迈阿密，每年产出占全美国1/4量的色情片。无数A片经纪人日日巡游在街头，向长着漂亮脸蛋的无知少女抛出虚幻的承诺，许诺给她们财富与名气，用甜言蜜语引诱她们进入这一个堕落的行业。

索尔不能阻止她，就只好竭尽所能给她最好的。海姆达尔是少数真的在意演员死活的经纪人，至少他绝不会欺骗罗莎莉娅。而她之后的命运如何，则没有人能够给她保证了。


	5. Chapter 5

海姆达尔从军队退役之后就加入了LAPD。他本应该成为一名前途无量的警探，却在事业上升期激流勇退，向局长递了辞呈，混入街头成了一名A片经纪人。

做一名小巡警，只需一腔热血和一颗正直的心。当你再往上走，那则要拿出一些政治手段了——那是和前两者截然相反的东西。

官场上的那些弯弯绕绕，如果他想的话也可以做得很好，但这实在有违他的本性。海姆达尔是个天生的守护者，这从他对于手下演员的谨慎保护就能够看出。

这位经纪人很快就到了。索尔没想到他还带着一个跟班。

“你来干嘛？”索尔感觉到了一丝危机感。

范达尔像走进自己家一样熟练地坐到沙发上打开了PS4拿起了手柄，“海姆达尔今天本来要和我一起直播的，谁知道你这么爱当电灯泡啊。”

“直播？”罗莎莉娅多嘴地问了一句。

“我每周一三五晚上直播游戏，要不要来捧捧场？我的twitch账号是唔……”

索尔受不了他总是无时不刻在推销自己，从桌上的零食碗里抓了把薯片塞进他嘴里。

“唔抱歉你们先聊。”范达尔像仓鼠一样嚼着零食，顺手打开了游戏。

三个人围着桌子坐了下来。海姆达尔一直保持着军人的习惯，时时刻刻腰杆都挺得笔直，一言一行之中有着果断的权威感，让罗莎莉娅感到有些窒息。

“你真的考虑清楚了吗？”海姆达尔问道。

“是的。”罗莎莉娅咬着下唇，一副视死如归的模样。

“你的家人很快就会知道。不是我在吓唬你。所有人都看黄片，你的片子被你的亲戚朋友或者邻居看到是迟早的事。”索尔觉得有必要把风险和她说清楚。

她冷冷地点了点头。她看起来似乎比任何他在这行业中见过的其他女孩都清楚自己在做什么。“我没有这种苦恼。”

简短不明的一句话，其中蕴含的可能性让索尔感到一阵不安。他很想问她为什么要这样讲，思考再三之后还是没有问出口。

“你抽大麻么？”海姆达尔毫无预兆地问了一句。

罗莎莉娅差点以为这是一个邀请，连忙摆手说不。

“有服用其他精神性药物吗？”

“也没有。”罗莎莉娅老老实实回答了，“为什么？”

“海姆达尔不喜欢瘾君子。”索尔好心地解释道。

“只要你在缉毒署工作过一天，你也会明白为什么的。”海姆达尔拿出了手机，说道：“把你的手机号和邮箱给我。”

罗莎莉娅认认真真地输入了自己的联系方式。不一会儿她就收到了一封新邮件。

“你打开看看，是合同和一份名单。”海姆达尔说道。

罗莎莉娅扫了一眼合同，似乎都是一些常规的内容，他会收取每部片子片酬的百分之二十作为佣金之类的。她毫无产业相关的经验，也看不出任何问题。既然索尔说海姆达尔是个好人，那她就相信他好了。

“这个名单又是什么？”

“保命的东西。如果你不想得病或者惹上一些别的麻烦的话。”海姆达尔说道，“名单上面这些人，打死也不要和他们合作。”

她仔细看了一下名单，上面分门别类地记了很多色情片演员的名字。有性病隐患的，有嗑药吸毒的，还有有虐待倾向的。其中出现了几个眼熟的名字，让她惊讶了一下。

“我……可能记不住所有人。”

“没事。或者你想接私活之前也可以来问我。”

私活？罗莎莉娅觉得自己依然对这个行业一无所知。

“那么明天你跟我去医院做STD检查，然后去见一下B厂的老板。”

“带上我！呃……以防你们需要帮忙什么的。”能有什么忙好帮的？索尔自己也清楚，但他就是忍不住。

“这倒是提醒我了。”海姆达尔看了一眼躺在沙发上正玩得开心的大男孩，“范达尔，你也来。”

被点了名的金发男手抖了一下，电视屏幕上显示出不留一点情面的“死”字。他把手柄丢到了一旁，指着自己：“我？我也去？”

“你和B厂的下一部片子还没有定好女演员，我去帮你和罗莎争取一下。”

“Yes！”“等等！”

在场两位男演员都反应剧烈。

“为什么是他？我和B厂也有片约啊？”索尔抗议道。

“是谁四个小时之前才跟我说要休息一段时间来着？我已经帮你把所有片约都推掉了。”

有时候经纪人工作效率太高也会令人头疼呢。

索尔懊恼地离开座位，到范达尔旁边坐下，拿起了手柄。

没过几秒，两个一米九多的男人在沙发上像两个小男孩一样打闹了起来。

“王八蛋，你是不是把我的存档覆盖过去了？？？”

* * *

明天四个人的目的地相同，索尔干脆让他们留下来了。

这一个夜晚对罗莎莉娅来说几乎像是高中女生到好朋友家过夜一样，这还多亏了范达尔。

范达尔到底哪来的那么多花样？这对于索尔来说一直是未解之谜。

他们一起看了电影，接着玩起了纸牌。存粹的玩纸牌对于范达尔来说显然还是不够，于是他主张加入国王游戏，然后打开了索尔家冰箱，大家把啤酒喝了个精光。

罗莎莉娅不太记得之后发生了什么，只有无比真实的羞耻感留在了心头。她在索尔的床上醒过来，只穿着内衣，浑身像是被拆卸过一样，下颚有些酸痛，头也疼痛无比。枕在她腿上的那颗金色脑袋是范达尔的，她怀里则是紧紧地搂着索尔强壮的手臂。

所幸海姆达尔在范达尔说“来点好玩的东西”的时候就机智地退场了。现在他清醒得很，正把房门敲得哐哐作响。他进门一看这副场景，便玩味似的说道：“也许下次可以给你们安排一次DP。”

海姆达尔的一句话飘过来，在罗莎莉娅的脑海中就自动形成了画面。她看了看刚刚被吵醒正挣扎着睁开眼睛的两个男人，想象了一下与他们赤身裸体左右为男的样子，不禁红了脸。

她放开了索尔的胳膊，把腿从范达尔的压制下抽了出来，艰难地爬到床沿跳了下床。

迈阿密的夏季太炎热，昨天穿来的正装没办法再穿出门了。罗莎莉娅保持了一些旧习惯，比如穿高跟鞋的时候会在包里放一双平底鞋，所以今天才不至于被那双昂贵的Miu Miu高跟鞋折磨。

索尔随便从衣柜里拿了一件黑色的背心给她，她穿上就直接变成了背心裙。她把黑色卷发扎成马尾，再戴上索尔的棒球帽，整个人看起来就像一个俏皮可爱的女高中生。索尔想到今天这是要把她往A片行业里送，不禁有种拐卖少女的罪恶感。

海姆达尔开车带着顶着黑眼圈的三个人上路了。

拿到体检报告没有花多久，这大概是收费昂贵的私人医院的好处。

海姆达尔说没有一项医保包括STD检查，在什么医院做费用都差不多，片商也不会给报销。反正这些费用需要演员自己承担，所以不如来最好的医院，还能受到更好的服务。

去见B厂的人之前，他们停下来买了杯咖啡。

罗莎莉娅对走近这间位于富人区的咖啡店感到有点心情微妙。

这里的咖啡比平均价格贵了二倍不止，她以前经常来。可直到今天她才意识到其实这家装修得富有设计感的店与平民街角咖啡店的咖啡口感区别并没有那么大。

显然，这间咖啡贩卖的是“生活态度”，是罗莎莉娅现在已全然失去的东西。

“诶，那是史蒂夫吗？”坐在对面的范达尔突然仰起头看向门口处。

“史蒂夫？”索尔跟着转头看过去，见到一位体格壮实的金发青年站在柜台前。索尔自然认得史蒂夫，后者是全国有名的健身专家，他去到LA的时候总会和索尔相约切磋一番，二人也算是老友了。

索尔正打算去和史蒂夫聊几句，却发现身边的女孩一副惊慌失措的样子。她小声地咒骂了一句，端起咖啡站起来就从后门溜出去了。

史蒂夫走到他们桌子边了。罗莎莉娅隔着玻璃落地窗疯狂向索尔使眼色，让他不要暴露她的存在。

从14岁开始史蒂夫就是她的健身教练，在怀有一颗热切的少女心的年纪她也曾暗暗地迷恋过他。许久不见之后，她现在唯一的念头就是“不能让他看到我这幅样子”。

索尔还是追出来了。面对他关心的疑问她只能摇摇头，嘴硬地说什么也没发生。

遇见史蒂夫只是一个开始。她早该想到的，就算她挣扎着再回到这里，她也不是从前的加西亚小姐了。

* * *

  
  
Club Marina是个综合性的高端俱乐部，高尔夫球场、马场和游艇码头应有尽有，专门服务金字塔顶尖的有钱人。

B厂的老板正是这样的一位有钱人。罗莎莉娅以前不知道Marina会有色情片公司的老板，她印象中这里不接受入会申请，他们只给认为有资格的人发放邀请函。

直到看到了三四位穿着性感的女人在相机前摆出各种撩人的姿势的场面，罗莎莉娅才意识到她面前就是拍摄现场。他们现在位于俱乐部的一个别墅之中，在场男人们大多穿着整齐，她一时间竟然辨认不出哪些是演员哪些是工作人员，或者两者皆是。

B厂的老板，人们叫他mr big，是个光头男子。他从百忙之中终于抽出了点时间来看了看罗莎莉娅。

罗莎莉娅不喜欢他审视自己的目光，让她感觉到这里好像奴隶市场。其实这个想法也没有错。

她被要求脱掉衣服，只穿着内衣在屋里走了一圈。面对这样的要求，她劝说自己就当这是在海边就好。当她穿着比基尼在沙滩上的时候，她喜欢别人向她投来目光，因为那是一种对她身体的赞许和嘉奖。

可这似乎一点也不相同。从这一刻开始，她从海滩边的美丽尤物，变成了明码标价的商品。

这一份合同她很顺利就拿下来了。没有人多和她废话，毕竟她不是今天的主角。她注意到这栋别墅和马场很近，便与海姆达尔打了声招呼便偷偷溜了出去。

索尔自己也许没有发现，当罗莎莉娅在场的时候，他的注意力就再也匀不给别人了。他第一时间就发现她不见了，就也和其他人说了声，离开了别墅。

他在附近绕了半天，最后是在马场找到的罗莎莉娅。这个时刻马场没有什么人，他远远地就注意到了一匹通体雪白的骏马立在场地中央。女孩正用手捋着马鬃，脑袋靠在它的脖子上，似乎在和它说什么话。

这是一个很奇妙的场景，让他想起了神话中独角兽与仙子的画面。

“加西亚小姐！”这个声音从马场的另一头传来。

索尔认出了那个人，如果他没记错的话，那应该是马场的经理。他过去与罗莎莉娅说了几句话，把马牵走了，留下一脸失落的女孩站在原地。

索尔尽快地跑到了她身边。“Rosi……你在干什么？”

“噢！我……我来看看朋友。”

“朋友？你的朋友……是一匹马么？”

“你看到了？”她叹了一口气，“求你不要告诉任何人，好不好？”

“你想谈谈你是怎么和一匹马交上朋友的吗？真是太酷了，我小时候也喜欢和动物交朋友，呃，你知道的，兔子啊什么的，虽然我总是被咬。”

“雪球以前是我的马。后来我没有能力养了，就托经理先生转给了能照顾它的人。就这样。”像是怕索尔多问什么似的，她抛下几句话，转头向马场边缘走去。

索尔的腿长，毫不费力地迈开腿跟在她身后。“真的太可惜了，那么漂亮的一匹马，可遇不可求。”

“别说了。我甚至没有办法照顾自己。”说着，她踢到了一块石头。

她还没来得及惊呼出声，一双有力的胳膊从后面搂住了她的腰，她的背一下子装在了男人坚实的胸膛上。索尔不自觉地紧紧抱着她，直到感觉到她呼吸困难的喘息。

他依依不舍地放开她，她发间的清香还残留在鼻尖。

我想照顾你。

这句话梗在喉间，还是没有说出口。


	6. Chapter 6

罗莎莉娅人生中许多无可替代的回忆都在Club Marina发生。比如她的十五岁生日宴，父亲教她骑马，遇见一个难忘的男生。仿佛由命运在牵引丝线操纵着，她又回到了这里。这次是为了拍摄她的第一部AV。

早晨十点一刻。迈阿密的空气厚重得就像透明塑料布一样。她站在海滩边的独栋小别墅的阳台上，房间涌出冷气让她裸露的双肩起了鸡皮疙瘩。

她心爱的雪球就在不远处的马场里，身后的屋子里站着另一个她颇有好感的男人。与从前极其相似的感觉，却又什么也不一样了。

她检视了一下走廊玻璃中自己的倒影：妆浓得有些显得廉价，身上穿着黑色的吊带背心，牛仔短裤仅仅只是能包裹住她丰满的臀部的长度，漆皮高跟鞋的鞋跟至少有10cm——无所谓，谁都知道她今天不是来走路的。迈阿密街头随处可见这样打扮的辣妹，她不知道其中有多少人曾经或者将会走上这一条路。

新人女演员的第一支影片往往不会有太复杂的内容，只求能够顺利完成。所以今天片场工作人员也就只有两三位。倒是她没有料想到会在片场看到索尔和海姆达尔。

索尔戴着副墨镜，安安静静地待在角落，偶尔和身边的工作人员交谈几句。他一眼也没有看她，但他单单存在就让她压力剧增。

导演是一个一脸正直沉默寡言的人，满脸写着“我没有任何感觉与欲念”，反而让她莫名地产生了一种安心感。

直到范达尔出现诡异的气氛才稍稍缓和。金发大男孩穿着一件皮卡丘卫衣和同色的短裤，带着闪亮的笑容闯了进来。

“Rosi！今天还是这么漂亮啊。”他与罗莎莉娅打了招呼，转而面向导演：“特查拉！好久不见！”范达尔不管不顾地拉着特查拉进行了一波直男式碰拳，然后对罗莎莉娅解释道：“习惯就好，经常会到了片场你才知道今天和谁一起工作。”

“没想到你真的换了奇怪的衣服。”罗莎莉娅指了指他身上的连帽卫衣，用手在脑袋上比划了两个耳朵。

“我直播游戏的时候才穿成这样，你知道的，阿宅们好这口嘛。你要我穿点和平时不一样的，我只有拿了这件。你觉得怎么样？”

范达尔把帽子戴上，皮卡丘两个尖尖的耳朵就这样立在了他头上，她忍不住笑了出来：“居然还蛮适合你的？”

“咳。”一直靠在墙边假装自己是一颗装饰植物的索尔终于忍不住发话了：“看来你们俩私下聊得很开心。”

“那可不吗？我告诉你，以后不和你这个菜鸡一起打游戏了，我找到了更默契的伙伴。”范达尔把胳膊搭在了罗莎莉娅肩膀上，抬起眉毛挑衅地看着他。

完了，又被卷入两个幼稚男人的斗争里面了。范达尔对罗莎莉娅与索尔之间的微妙气氛毫无察觉，整天想着法子拉拢她，好在好友面前炫耀“看吧，罗莎更喜欢我”。

还好有特查拉及时插了手：“一切就绪，可以开拍了。”

第一个镜头是新人女演员的自我介绍。这个镜头由范达尔手持相机拍摄，他在画面外引导罗莎莉娅说一些关于自己的事。公司之后应该会拿她之前与索尔的那个没露脸的视频作为卖点，所以她干脆自己补充了一句：“我就是索尔频道里的那个Rosi。”

这时候范达尔也放下了相机，坐到了她身边。接下来的画面由主摄像机拍摄。

罗莎莉娅心脏跳得厉害，她很庆幸范达尔没有马上进入正题。虽然她看了许多范达尔的片子，可认识了本人之后她反而彻底对他没有了那种念头。和范达尔一起玩特别开心，但要和他滚床单怎么想都觉得有些奇怪。她想起了青春期的时候，有一次和最好的朋友一起喝醉了，于是他们心血来潮地想“试试看”，结果只亲了个嘴两个人就笑到满地打滚。真的太恶心了。他们对此达成了一致，再也不提这件事。

如果范达尔是个完全陌生的男人说不定一切会容易许多，她想。

大概她还是太小看专业的演员了，范达尔坐到她身边之后连眼神都变了。他们一起打游戏吃零食喝咖啡的时候他从来没有这样看过她。那双蓝眼睛中涌动的深情和渴望，让她觉得自己这一刻是被深爱着的。

在无意义的闲聊过程中两人的距离逐渐拉近，直到她感觉到了青年男子身上独特的香味。肌肤接触之处传来的热度融化了些许隔阂。某一刻她开始分不清狂跳的心是因为紧张或是因为欲望。

“我想吻你了。”

这是一句不及时的通知，在她反应过来之前范达尔就已经实践了。唇舌纠缠，一时难舍难分。罗莎莉娅看过不少A片，不需要额外的指导她也知道下一步大约要怎么做。身上本来就遮不住什么的衣服顺理成章地被脱下扔到了一边，她也被轻轻按倒在了沙发上。

范达尔正打算顺势往下，却被她按住了脑袋。她还是觉得被他口有点过于羞耻了。但是女演员给男演员口是必不可少的环节。她想起了那天索尔从片场打来的电话，无论如何如果范达尔硬不起来，她一定会有些受挫。不过还好她担心的事没有发生，她的手掌心隔着布料感受到了他灼热的形状。

监视屏幕画面上的女孩看了一眼镜头，只有她自己直到她在看站在摄像机后方的索尔。他依然戴着墨镜，她无法从他的眼神从猜测出他现在在想什么。范达尔扶着她的肩膀进入了她，动作熟练而谨慎。

身体逐渐沉沦于自然的快感，但真正揪着她心脏的人却站在房间的另一端。无法得到索尔的想法让她灵魂快要疼痛起来。她再次看向罪魁祸首，索尔像一座山一样安静沉稳地矗立在那里。她知道他能看到她的眼睛，便死死地盯着他。

看啊，我正在你面前干你最好的朋友。报复的心理让她感受到前所未有的刺激，她带有表现欲地勾起一抹笑，主动迎上撞击，她想象着是索尔的双臂正在搂着自己，轻易地就攀上了高峰。

高潮过一次之后她就难以投入，也变得无比的感性。她在脑海里念着索尔的名字，浑身都在颤抖，几乎要落下泪来。她手脚发软无力，她想爬到他跟前，让他抱一抱她。她忘记了所有的单词，只有“我爱你”三个字快要破口而出。她真的爱他吗？她不知道。如果她胸口感受到的这阵饱胀的激情都不能算是爱的话，那她不知道爱到底是什么。

范达尔将时间把握得很好，他永远知道在最恰当的时候结束。他像说好的那样，在射的前一刻拔出，精液混着她的体液，把她双腿之间搞得一塌糊涂。

范达尔体贴入微的性子在这个时刻最能体现，他从不会像别的男演员一样射完就走。导演叫人结束摄影，影片就算拍完了。但是镜头前的人的感受并不会随之消失。工作人员在收工的同时，他躺回罗莎莉娅身边，抱住她吻她发际，在她耳边低声说一些安慰的话。

“我现在知道为什么人人喜欢你了。”

“现在才知道吗？”范达尔轻松的一句话把两人之间的氛围拉回了朋友关系。

罗莎莉娅只觉得疲惫，刚刚出现的强烈情感仿佛只是一场幻觉，关于索尔的念头更是显得可笑。明明保持现在这样也挺好的。她自己还身在泥潭，怎么能够去靠近太阳？

* * *

这支影片拿到手的酬劳有一千美金左右。海姆达尔说因为这是第一次，所以公司付了更多的钱。女演员平均每部片拿到的酬劳一般只有500至800美金。

罗莎莉娅合计了一下，那么以后要拍两部片才能有等同这一部的收入。扣去经期的时间，每个月撑死了也只能拍6～8部。还要扣去生活费以及做两种贵到惊人的体检的费用。

不行，这样太慢了。

她问海姆达尔有没有什么拿到更多钱的方法。

“有啊，就是进行一些非常规的性行为，比如内射、anal、dp以及interracial之类的。”说到最后一个词的时候他顿了一下，“我知道，这很可笑，其他族裔的女演员和非裔男演员拍片居然可以拿到更高的报酬。这是公开的种族歧视，但是没有办法。”

罗莎莉娅拍了拍他的肩：“我们可以慢慢改变这一点。至少我保证我绝不会因此多拿一分钱。”

海姆达尔赞同地点了下头，继续补充道：“而且公司会给第一次拍摄这些场景的演员额外加酬劳。”

是这样吗？罗莎莉娅对着海姆达尔列出的价格表思考了很久，然后摸出了手机，打开了索尔的联系方式页面。

比起筹不到钱的后果，这又算得了什么呢？

“喂？索尔，是我。”罗莎莉娅喉咙有些干涩。

“发生什么了吗？你听起来很不好。”

“我……我没事。我只是想问问你，你搞过anal吗？”

“嗯？”

“可不可以教教我？”

* * *

索尔在马场撞见罗莎莉娅的那一天，那是他第一次见到这只小刺猬卸下防备，对他展现出了柔软脆弱的一面。他理应把握这一转机遇，告诉她其实是被爱着的。但索尔这个情场上的勇士却怯懦犹豫了。就这么一秒钟的时间，他就失去了机会。女孩再次抬起头的时候就变回了往常的那样子，冷漠又疏离。

他发现了她的小秘密，试图触碰她的内心世界，反而令她更加防备了。之后在片场她看着他的怪异眼神让他心里好难受。

也许得找个机会向她道歉。他想着。没想到她主动打来了电话。

索尔做过anal，但他并不热衷于此，只是工作以及好奇心的双重作用罢了。这是他第一次手把手地教人扩张与清理。他想，不会有任何一种友谊比在对方家里的浴室进行anal前准备还要牢固的了，这相当于把最难堪的一面暴露给了对方。

更羞耻的还在后头。

他不记得事情是从什么时候开始变的。他试图插入的时候，罗莎莉娅捂着小屁股大叫着逃开了。他追了上去，两个人就咯咯笑着打闹了起来。突然她就拿着工具过来非要让他也试试。

行吧，这样他也在她面前难堪了一回，也算扯平了。这还不算完，她居然吵着他先让她搞一发，更不可思议的是，他同意了。

唉，谁叫我喜欢你呢？

原本是抱着宠溺的心态由着她胡来的索尔，很快就被打开了新世界的大门。

操。射出来的时候他在心底骂了一句。人生第一次他被搞到床单抓乱气喘吁吁，之后长达几分钟的时间脑子都处于空白的状态。

“哈哈哈我开心了。”罗莎莉娅在一旁看着瘫在床上的索尔，没心没肺地拍手大笑着。

你现在就笑吧，明天我要你哭到一滴不剩。索尔暗暗下决心。变得极端情绪化的大脑迅速地思考着。她就这样近在咫尺，这一次他不想再错过了。

“走，我们去吃饭。”

* * *

  
罗莎莉娅原本以为索尔指的吃饭是汉堡披萨之类的快餐，等到他们进入位于海边的高级餐厅的时候，她才感觉到了不对劲。

索尔换了一套偏正式的着装，不知是因为这家餐厅有穿衣规范，还是因为他有什么重要的事。如果是后者的话……她隐隐地不安了起来。

服务生送上甜点的时候，她已经微醺。餐厅里很暗，索尔在昏暗的光线之中显得有些严肃。

“Rosi……”他的手伸过桌面，覆上了她的手，“我想告诉你一些事。”

哦，不，为什么要这样。她试图不伤害感情地抽回手，但是没有成功。

“听着，我……这些日子我想了很多……我觉得我似乎……特别喜欢你……”

“停，停一下。”罗莎莉娅眼泪掉了下来，在米黄色的桌布上砸出一个晕影。

“我是认真的，你可以不用那么辛苦，如果你想住大房子，你可以搬过来和我一起住。”

“不，你根本没有搞清楚。”她终于把手抽了出来，悲伤令她上气不接下气，“我……我不想……”我不想害死你。可是她怎么也说不出来。

索尔没有想到他会被拒绝，一时愣在了原地。

“对不起。”她站了起来，飞快地跑出了大门。

“Rosi！”索尔追了出去。海滩上身影寥寥无几，没有一个是她。他懊恼地敲着自己的脑袋。

你明明可以不用这么伤人的方式拒绝的。


	7. Chapter 7

罗莎莉娅蹲在餐厅后门的台阶旁边，用尽全力抱住膝盖，大口地呼吸着。把身体蜷缩成一团给她带来的安全感十分有限，但是她找不到更好的疏解方法。

索尔。她默默地念着他的名字。为什么偏偏是现在呢？如果能更早一些或者更晚一些遇见他就好了。从前的她没有烦恼，未来的她也许可以不再恐惧。总之不是现在这样的她。

呼吸节奏渐渐平缓了下来。那样离开实在太失礼了。她整理了仪容，带着愧疚回到了餐厅里，却发现刚刚她和索尔坐的位置空无一人，服务生正在更换新的桌布。

他一定生气了。

她一遍遍拨打索尔的号码，可是只得到一阵忙音。她小心翼翼地在两人的关系之中寻找一个平衡，但今天终究还是坍塌了么？她无法得到他，可是她更不想失去他。这个念头就像是要把她从里到外彻底撕碎一样。

一定要和他道个歉。

这片海滩人烟稀少，她走了许久也没有找到公交站。富人区的公共交通原来这么糟糕的吗？她从前没有注意到过，但是单单是这一个月，她就已经不知被困在附近多少次过了。

她靠在路边的灯柱上，摸出手机打算叫一辆Uber。

停靠在街角的一辆深灰色的大众Jetta内有一双疲惫而谨慎的眼睛正盯着罗莎莉娅。在她掏出手机的同时，车内人也发动了引擎。二十秒之后，车子稳稳当当地拦在了女孩面前，安静的街道留下橡胶轮胎与地面摩擦的回响。

“我……明明还没有叫啊？”罗莎莉娅看了一眼手机屏幕。

贴了单面玻璃膜的车窗降了下来，露出了一张浅棕色的面庞。在迈阿密的街头似乎每天都可以看到无数个这样为生计而奔波的中年男子，这样一张脸没有记忆点，也引不起任何人的注意。

“加西亚小姐，我想跟你说几句话。”

罗莎莉娅愣住了。身体比脑子反应要快一些，她伸手拉开了车门，坐进了后排座位。

“何塞叔叔。”

“谁让你这么干的？你知道你自己在做什么吗？！”被叫做何塞的男人盯着后视镜里的年轻女孩，用西班牙语问她，跟随着说话而挥舞的双手显示出他真的很生气。

“我当然知道。没有人逼我，是我自己的决定。”她说起自己母语的时候似乎更难掩饰住暴躁与愤怒。

“我不是告诉过你要保持低调吗？跑去拍黄片？你是怕那些人找不到你吗？！”

她毫不怯懦地看着他：“既然你们还不了哈维尔叔叔一个清白，那我就要自己来。”

男人的拳头握紧了，砸在了方向盘上。“听着，你不要做傻事。”

罗莎莉娅给了他一个怪异的眼神，意思明显是“难道我不是已经在做了吗”。

“罗莎。”他突然叫了她的名字，不是什么好兆头。他的声音突然软化了下来：“我在你出生之前就和哈维尔是好伙伴了。”

“所以呢？”

“我相信他。”

“这话你和你的同事们说去吧。”说着，她打开了车门，高跟鞋再一次落在了水泥地上。

何塞并没有要去追她的意思。他透过车窗叫住了正在离去的女孩，她的背影顿了一下，回过头来看他。

“我希望你也能相信我多一些，这对我们都好。”何塞说道。

罗莎莉娅咬了咬下唇，沿着马路走了下去。

宽阔的海边大道此刻只有稀稀拉拉几个人影，暖色的路灯把她的影子拉得很长。她不知道她正在走向何方，何塞也许还在盯着她，她希望至少自己的背影能显得决绝一些。

她迈开步子加快了步伐，下一刻几乎撞上一个墙一般的身影。这人刚从街角拐出来。

“罗莎。”他扶住了差点没站稳的她。

看清来人之后，她松了口气。“海姆达尔。”

“你还好吗？你脸色看起来有些不好。”

“我没事。遇到你实在太好了。”这是真心话。她从来不知道海姆达尔那严肃得有些吓人的面庞也会变得如此亲切。

“我刚刚好像看到了个熟人。”海姆达尔摸了摸下巴，“那是贝纳探员吗？”

糟了，还是被他看到了。果然没有什么事能瞒得过他那双眼睛。

海姆达尔曾经在DEA工作过，所以认识何塞·贝纳也不奇怪。看到她和DEA探员在一起，在他眼里恐怕只有那种可能性……

“我真的没有吸毒，贝纳探员是我叔叔的熟人。”罗莎莉娅急忙解释道。不是全部实情，但也没有说谎。

“嗯。”海姆达尔挪开了视线，“你要去哪里？我捎你一程吧。”

“可以带我去索尔家吗？我想和他道个歉。”

“你们吵架了？”海姆达尔一下子就看穿了女孩的内心。

“是我有毛病。”她叹了口气，“他和我说着很重要的事，我却跑掉了。”

海姆达尔立即就猜到大概是索尔那小子冲动表白了。在这件事情上他只能站在好友这一边。毕竟他认识索尔这么多年，也没有见过他陷得这么深过。“你的确应该和他道歉。”

* * *

罗莎莉娅庆幸索尔没有因为心情不好干脆出去喝酒，这样她大概又要花上一整夜在门口等待。

后院泳池里的灯亮着，照得池子里的水蓝得出奇。索尔只围了一条浴巾，躺在池边的躺椅上，一边的小桌子上放着酒瓶以及冰块和柠檬。他似乎喝得有些微醺，腿上放着一份文件。

看到罗莎莉娅从院子另一头走进来的时候，他也不肯回头去看她一眼，似乎是想用沉默来表达怒气。

罗莎莉娅在泳池旁蹬掉了高跟鞋，走到他身边，拿起桌上的酒杯将里面残留的液体一饮而尽。

这个酒比她想象的还要灼人。嗓子和胃部闷闷地烧着一团火，她三下五除二褪去了身上的一副，俯下身体去亲吻他的肩膀。

她轻易地再一次点燃了他。索尔顺从着欲望，按住了她的腰肢。进入她身体比他想象的还要顺利，可获得的满足感每每令他措手不及。她紧实的大腿撑在他胯部的两边，胳膊支在了他的胸膛上。黑色卷发随着她上下的律动在她的肩头跳动着，让他不禁幻想起她骑那匹白色小马的时候是否也如此潇洒果决。突如其来的性高潮让他变得情绪化，他用力搂住了怀中人，几乎又要落泪。

可是她倒好，趴在了他胸口，浅棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的，努力抬了抬眼皮，还是睡过去了。

之后的十分钟长得就像半辈子。她的小脑袋压在他心脏的位置，发梢微微濡湿，也不知是被谁的汗水打湿的。如果这一刻无法拉长至永恒，他希望这里就是时间的尽头。

人们都以为做成人片演员的，一定体内是有过剩的爱可以分发。然而事实上恰恰相反。不断地同异性发生亲密的接触，让他几乎忘记了爱一个人这种原始的热忱是什么感受。

但是为什么偏偏是她呢？老练的猎手会专注于十拿九稳的猎物身上，而不是像他一样追逐着毫无希望的目标。他不知道这份爱到什么时候会消耗殆尽，他幻想起爱到尽头的那一刹那，仿佛比她不爱他更让他恐慌。

陷入浅眠的她忽然醒来了。她身体如遭受了电击一般地猛烈颤抖了一下，然后睁开了双眼，眼神疲惫得像是刚从一个噩梦中挣脱出来。

“没事了，没事了，我在这。”他好像预知到了她想逃开一样，先搂紧了她。

他身上若有似无的柠檬香气让她安心了下来。她依然趴在他身上，找到了一个舒服的姿势，然后侧过头去顺手捞起了落在地上的文件夹。

“Dollars for Scholars？是你的新片吗？”

“这个啊，是史塔克的新项目。”他扫了一眼文件抬头，说道。

“哇，拍个AV而已，对成绩绩点还有要求吗？”她随便翻阅了一下，对上面罗列出的严格要求感到吃惊，“不知道还以为在招什么研究员呢。”

“我也搞不懂史塔克这种聪明人到底在想什么，大概是想挖同样高智商的素人来拍片，这也是一种噱头。”索尔无奈道。

“不过把它看成某种助学项目的话，条件还不算太严苛。你也要参加吗？”

“史塔克指名要我参加，他要我随便我开条件，我都不知道怎么拒绝。大概每个人在某种程度上都是缺钱的吧。”

索尔自己倒是没什么物质上的追求，如今的生活品质在他的标准里已经足够好了。遇到罗莎莉娅之后他才开始琢磨起了挣钱的事。她想要钱，也满脑子只想着怎么赚钱，这让他有些担心。

从一堆零零碎碎的信息之中他试图拼凑出更多关于她的事。大概她曾经过着优渥的生活，后来家道中落才沦落至此。想来她这样做也不过是想努力维持从前的生活状态罢了，又何过之有？索尔作为男人的责任心在作祟，他想给她最好的生活。

不过他能赚钱的方法有很多，大可不必再把爱分割给其他的陌生女人了。

“如果你不想的话，我做完这一次就去和托尼说我不干了。”

“好，你别干了，我养你。你就安心在家做我的trophy husband就好。”她摸着他的腹肌，笑嘻嘻地说道。

“嗯？你要养我么？”他像逗小猫一样用手指蹭着她的下巴，“说说你要怎么养我啊？”

拉丁女孩的神情忽然变得认真了起来。“我听说他们把我的第一支影片卖了六千块。而我拿到了多少？不过一千。想象一下如果这六千块都是我们自己赚，没有中间商，没有乱七八糟的东西……”

“你的意思是……”

“是的，我想建立自己的网络，然后找人拍片放到上面去卖。当然，还只是个想法罢了。”

“有遇到什么困难吗？”

“困难就是，怎么让人们来看我的视频？这行业里每天都源源不断冒出新的漂亮面孔，我要怎么才能让大家心甘情愿掏钱呢？”

“当然是高质量的内容喽，比如视频的清晰度以及画面是否好看。而且干这一行也有明星效应的。”

“也对，我已经和行业里最热门的两个男演员合作过了。如果我能和其他有名的pornstar合作的话一定能引来不少流量。”

“这个就交给我和海姆达尔吧。”

罗莎莉娅正计划到激动之处，她拿起了散落在地上的纸笔，在反面计算了起来。“我参考了现有的网站，如果一切顺利的话，付费视频加上网站的引流广告，一个月最少能有一万元的收入。”

“哇哦。”索尔被她的劲头震撼到了。

“只是保守估计而已哦。你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“什么？”索尔饶有兴致地看她。

罗莎莉娅坐在他的腿上，面对着他，用手抚摸着他短短的头发。她俯在他耳边，玩笑似的说了一句话：“说不定我不仅能养你，还能养范达尔呢。”

？！

“他想都别想！”


	8. Chapter 8

建立自己的网络是罗莎莉娅的长线计划。网站构架对她来说是轻而易举的事，现在的问题是必须先在一群年轻漂亮的姑娘们之间杀出一条血路，让p网用户们记住她这张脸与名字。

索尔建议她多翻翻视频下面的评论来了解用户的口味与需求。

“嗯有时间再看。”罗莎莉娅正在埋头敲代码，敷衍地应了一句。

“你真的有在听吗？”索尔抱着臂看她，“你说，我刚刚在跟你讲哪部电视剧？”

“呃……”她愣了一下，终于舍得把注意力从电脑屏幕上拆出来，“How to sell drugs online？”他昨晚才跟她提过这部剧，猜它应该很保险。

“啊哈，我根本没在跟你说电视剧。”他打了一个响指。

他绕到了她身后，胸口贴上了她的背部，然后把双臂架在她的肩膀上，手中的iPad挡住了她看电脑屏幕的视线。

“来看看评论嘛，花不了两分钟时间。”

屏幕上是她与索尔的那个视频，观看量与评论与上次相比又涨了不少，估计也有新片效应的缘故。

“我是范达尔那边过来的。”索尔清了清嗓子，念了出来，“她还是和索尔一起看起来更自在一些。哦对，这条也被赞很多呢：这个网站上最好的视频！拜托和她多拍一些吧。”

“干嘛啦？！你想说什么？”

她都快忘了第一次见面的时候他是多么有如天神下凡，高贵性感得不似凡间之物，哪知道熟络起来以后他变得又粘人又幼稚，可偏偏对着他那张脸她就一点气也生不起来。

“不知道我有没有理解正确哦，大家好像觉得我跟你比跟那谁，咳咳，范达尔，咳咳，要更有化学反应呢——”

她悄悄翻了个白眼。索尔的年龄与阅历一向不是他在她面前撒娇的阻碍，她除了顺着他也别无他法。

“是呢。”她转过身来用手捧住他的脸一顿搓揉，“你最棒了好不好？”

“我知道！”他一被夸奖就变得异常兴奋，把她搂在怀里，咬住她玫瑰色嘴唇，直到把她那两片丰满的嘴唇亲到红肿起来。他还得寸进尺地试图更进一步，手就顺势钻进了她短裙里，摸上了她大腿内侧。

“你是要我命吗？”她打掉了索尔不老实的手，拼命把身子向后仰，逃脱出了这一个凶猛的吻。

索尔不去拍片了，之前由很多很多其他女人分担的性欲，现在一下子压在了她一个人身上。

海姆达尔说新人演员最好接片，要趁着热度还在多刷一下存在感，于是她两周下来拍了有五六部，频繁又持续时间长的性生活令她叫苦连天。

“我下午还要拍摄呢。”她喘着气说道，脖子连到耳朵都红红的。

“那我送你过去。”

“……谢谢你好意，但你不能老是留在现场啊，好几次男演员都快被你吓到硬不起来了。”

“那是他们的问题了。你在我身边的时候我时时刻刻都硬着。”像是要证明他的话一样，她立即就感受到了抵在大腿根部的硬度，“而且我在的话，他们不行至少我还行啊。”

她不想听他再胡言乱语下去，回头把电脑“啪”一声盖上了。

与此同时，原本安静躺在电脑边的手机屏幕一亮，嗡嗡震动了起来。罗莎莉娅瞬间扑过去用手盖住了，像是手机是什么见不得人的东西一样。

“不好意思，我得接一下电话。”她抓起手机，尴尬地看着索尔，往后退着退到了门边，摸到门把手立即拉开门跳了出去。

可惜门的隔音并没有她想象的那么好，拉美女孩也完全低估了自己的音量。索尔在耳边一串串快速又难以分辨的话语中感到了深深的迷茫。你完全可以在这里接啊，我又不懂西班牙语。他自言自语。

* * *

下午的拍摄场地位于高档住宅区楼房的顶层，视野极佳，房子的室内装修也颇有品味。罗莎莉娅好奇公司为什么总有漂亮房子作为拍摄场地。索尔轻描淡写地回答了一句：“不知道，大概是airbnb上租的？”

“是这样吗？！”她开始忧虑起了如果主人发现他们拿他的房子来拍porn，会不会惹上麻烦之类的事。

在场的工作人员也就只有两个，其中的西装男自称科尔森，另一个手臂有纹身的男人负责摄像，一副不想和任何人说话的样子。男演员还没有到场。

“我能问下今天和是谁拍吗？”罗莎莉娅坐在沙发上，用卷发棒卷着头发，问道。

“Captain。”科尔森应道，语气仿佛所有人都应该知道这是谁的样子。

她心想难道又是一个退伍军人？成人片产业真是像退伍老兵活动中心啊。“Captain？空军还是陆军？”她抱着闲聊的心态多问了一句。

“都不是。他住在一艘船上，所以大家叫他captain。”

“听起来有够怪胎诶。”

“不，他是我见过的最酷的猛男，你今天算是交到好运了。”科尔森毫不掩饰对那位captain的赞赏，完全不管听起来是不是非常诡异。

男演员通常不需要打扮那么久，比女演员晚到一些是很正常的。两位工作人员还在布置灯和调试设备，她则是继续化妆打扮，和索尔有一搭没一搭地聊着。

“史蒂夫！”罗莎莉娅听到有人叫了一声，紧接背后传来另一个男声：“不好意思我迟到了一会。”

为什么她会有一种熟悉的感觉？光是听到这个声音就让她浑身疼痛双腿发软。她木然地回过头去，对上了一双清澈的蓝眼睛。

“呃……罗莎？”对方也愣在了原地，脑子里正在处理巨大的信息量。

“嗨，史蒂夫。”罗莎莉娅扯出一个勉强的笑容，朝他挥了挥如树枝一样僵硬的胳膊。

“你们认识？”虽然不知道发生了什么，敏锐的直觉让索尔嗅到了一丝不寻常的危机感。

“我曾经是罗莎的教练。真是好久不见啊，不是吗？”

罗莎莉娅只觉得有一股热血窜到了她的头顶，让她无法思考。她真的想不到比当下更丢人的重逢方式了。

可不是仅仅是“在A片现场遇到熟人”这么简单。这可是她从十四岁起就暗恋的人呐，多少的少女心思都一股脑的倾泻在了他的身上。史蒂夫对她来说更像是无忧无虑的时光的最佳见证者。

她仿佛看见了少女时期的自己正在和好朋友述说名为史蒂夫·罗杰斯的烦恼的样子。

“我觉得他还是有点喜欢我的。”她趴在床上，双手撑着脑袋。正在发育的身体有些地方已经透出了成熟的味道，在空中乱蹬的双腿还保留着少女的纤细。

“我劝你快醒醒。”好友毫不留情地回应道：“他是不是人太好，你的训练计划太轻松了，才给你一种他在怜惜你的错觉？”

“他在健身房里对我可是一点也不留情的好吗？”想起他如何严厉地对待自己，罗莎莉娅除了肌肉酸痛之外，居然产生了一种莫名的燥热感。

史蒂夫在和她一起运动的时候，一向保持着谨慎，从来没有和她产生过肢体接触。但是不代表她感受不到成熟健壮的男人躯体散发出的要命的荷尔蒙。她就像原始的动物一样，被异性的激素分泌搅得无法用理智控制行为。

一开始她会在体能濒临极限的时候脱口一两句脏话来疏解。每一次他都皱起眉头看她，告诉她女孩子不要说这种话。

后来她改成用母语咒骂。一段时间之后，罗杰斯教练似乎也猜到了那不是什么好词，于是改成用半生不熟的西班牙语警告她：“Esto es malo！”（这样不好）

“他身材很辣没错，但是整个人就是一副unfuckable的样子。搞不好还是处男咧。他知道怎么调情吗？”

“当然，他还带我去看画展了！”罗莎莉娅急于反驳。

“看画展？天呐。那他是真的想上你。”

“真的吗！？”

“但他绝对不会这么做的。他不是恋童癖。”

“我快十七岁了好吗？已经合法了！”

……

当然，最后她也没有和正直过头的罗杰斯教练跨过那条线。她也无从得知那些粉红的幻想是否都是自己的一厢情愿了。

此刻罗莎莉娅连路都不会走了，跌跌撞撞地来到史蒂夫面前，慌张着不知道如何面对他。

他给了她一个温暖而熟悉的笑容，“别害怕。”

这三个字比得上世间最珍贵最真诚的誓言，让她莫名地安心了下来。是啊，这是史蒂夫·罗杰斯啊。

“拥抱一下？”他看她还在愣神，张开了双臂给了她一个革命友谊式拥抱。她也不自觉地搂上了他细腰，隔着棉质的T恤她都能感受到肌肉的弹性和热度。

他迁就着她的身高，微微弯下腰，俯在她耳边说了一句话：“Eres una niña mala, no me escuchabas.”（你是个坏女孩，你没有听我的话）

她双腿发软，手抓着他的下臂才不至于直接跪到地上去。她知道他在责怪她这几年没有好好运动，身体的脂肪量上升了不少。

“不过这样抱起来也挺舒服的。”他又补充了一句。

嗯？是谁说他万年处男不会调情的？

索尔看得一头雾水，这两个人到底怎么回事？

罗莎莉娅注意到了来自一旁的杀人视线，于是自觉地放开史蒂夫，回到索尔身边。“你要在这里等我吗？”

“嗯，我怕你等等太累了。”说着他悻悻地扫了史蒂夫一眼。

“我真的可以自己回去，不会累到走不动路那么夸张啦。”

“是这样吗？”索尔用平淡的语调说着，起身招呼科尔森：“今天拍摄临时改threesome可以吗？我不收钱。”

“只要演员都同意我这边就没问题。”科尔森还在忙着架设备，随意地应了一句。

“我没有试过，但是应该没关系吧。”史蒂夫耸耸肩。

罗莎莉娅似乎想抗议，但是下一秒已经被索尔推进了浴室里。

“喂，你搞什么啦？！”她惊呼一声。

索尔把她按趴在了洗手台上，三两下把她的内裤扒了下来，拿着不知从哪里搞来的清洁工具就要往她屁股里捅。

“救命，我真的错了，papi放过我吧。”她手撑在洗脸池边缘哇哇大叫，然后屁股上就挨了一巴掌。

“怎么，你以为我的屁股是白操的吗？那天你笑得那么开心的时候怎么就没想到有今天呢？”他又落下一巴掌。不敢打得太重，怕在开拍之前就留下痕迹。

门被叩响了，外面是史蒂夫的声音。“罗莎你还好吗？如果是索尔在强迫你的话我马上进去救你。”

“没有！我很好！”她急忙回应。

别人不知道她和索尔之间的关系，把他们之间的小情趣误解成别的东西可就不好了。

就他们在浴室里打闹的这么一会，科尔森就搞定了一份三人的剧本了。说是剧本也不准确，不过是他大致地与三个人讲了一下剧情和走位，台词得全靠他们即兴发挥。

“所以，索尔是我的养父，史蒂夫是他的朋友。我在爸爸床上勾引他的朋友，做到一半被提早回家的爸爸撞见了，一阵争吵之后就愉快三人行？”罗莎莉娅重复了一下剧情。

嗯，未免太像现实了一点。

有剧情的片子最麻烦了，拍到快黄昏时分才勉勉强强完成了前面那段勾引的戏码。

史蒂夫扶着她的腿挺身进入她的那一刻，她没控制住流出了眼泪。

“这……和我想象的……好像不太一样……啊。”她唇间溢出破碎的呻吟。没人知道这是台词还是心里话。

“你想了很久了吗？”史蒂夫退了出来，又突然没入，“你一直想要我这样对你吗？”

女孩似乎忘了怎么说话，只能抓着床单，用呜呜的低泣回应。

“哇哦，我从来没有见过这样的张力。”科尔森摸着下巴，忍不住小声地评论了一句。

在科尔森的指示之下，一身西装看起来是刚刚下班的索尔出现在了房间门口，打断了情到浓时的两个人。

直到今天索尔才发现自己还有演戏的天赋，他怒气冲冲地站在门口，一切似乎都是真情流露，他自然而然地进入了情境之中：“我tm要杀了你这个混蛋！”话一出口他自己都吓了一跳。

下一刻两个男人像模像样地打了起来。被晾在一旁的罗莎莉娅焦急地看向科尔森，意思是“这没问题吗？剧本里有这么写吗？”

科尔森给她比了一个OK。这俩人都是拳击高手，要是真想打架的话对方肯定不是现在的模样了。

“好了差不多了，罗莎现在上去吸爸爸的屌。”科尔森继续连喊带打手势。

罗莎莉娅满脑卧槽，但是顾不上思考，赶紧爬到床边滚下去，拦在了两人中间，然后一番撒娇卖萌，把daddy的衣服也给脱了下来。

接下来全都按着计划发展。索尔捅进她屁股里的时候她真情实感地在心底流泪了，债果然还是要还的。

她低估了男人在性事上的攀比心理，就连史蒂夫这样的人也不例外。两个男人生物本能般地疯狂较劲，完全忽略了她的感受。天呐，她是造了什么孽才要被夹在两个壮汉之间当沙包？

拍摄结束的时候她几乎要昏过去了。两位工作人员默默地收拾东西，她则是撅着屁股脸埋在枕头里就睡着了。

不知昏睡了多久，她睁眼看到史蒂夫和索尔正吃着外卖聊得正开心，差点再次泪奔。好哇，现在两个人倒是人模人样了，真不知道刚刚那两条野蛮人是谁。

_可恶的男人，我TM这个月再也不想看到任何一根鸡巴了_。她在心底暗暗抱怨。


	9. Chapter 9

索尔到阳台上接了一个电话。听筒里海姆达尔滔滔不绝地谈论着工作，他连插嘴的间隙都没能找到。

海姆达尔说Dollars for Scholars项目进行得比预想的还要顺利。负面作用是好多演员找到了一生挚爱，毅然决然地退圈了。所以Tony Stark目前人手短缺，不得不疯狂联系各个经纪人，意图把更多的porn stars拉进来，他想知道罗莎莉娅是否愿意加入。

“难道你不应该问她本人？”索尔说道。

“难道她没有跟你在一块？”海姆达尔声音异常笃定。

索尔不自觉地回头望了一眼室内，史蒂夫和罗莎莉娅欢快的聊天声从窗户飘出来。

“好吧，我等等告诉她。”

他正要挂掉电话，海姆达尔叫住了他，“对了，你的合作对象匹配结果出来了，我把资料发到你手机上。我知道你现在心思不在这，但看一眼花不了你几秒时间。”

索尔像应付家长一样一连说了七八个“好”然后结束了通话。他戳了几下屏幕，一份详细的档案展示在眼前。

对方名叫黛西·刘易斯，是个学政治科学的大二学生。文档里附有照片，她看上去几乎是素颜，长相算不上什么大美人，但眼神中透露出应该是个满脑子奇怪想法的女孩子。史塔克的算法果然精准，为他匹配了一个还算合他眼缘的对象。索尔相信女孩拿到他的资料以后应该也不会失望。

手机滑进口袋，索尔走进了屋子里。两人聊天的声音更加清晰了，他们说的是西语，这让索尔有点恼火。

史蒂夫和西语带着很重的英语口音，罗莎莉娅还一个劲地夸他说得很好。

索尔站在原地半天想憋出个炫酷的句子过去吓死他们，一堆单词零零散散在他脑中组合不出有意义的句式，最后还是放弃了。

“你们聊什么呢？”索尔脸上挂着纯良的笑出现，他急需知道什么话题才会需要史蒂夫把手指放在罗莎莉娅的嘴唇上。

豪华公寓的租金公司已经付过了，如果他们愿意的话今天可以在里面尽情玩乐。但是此时史蒂夫和罗莎莉娅两个人却克制地缩在客厅沙发里，像是身处在无处落脚的廉价出租屋里似的。

“史蒂夫邀请我明天去看看他的……船。你知道他有一艘船吗？”

“索尔你也一起来吧？”

任何情商正常的人都明白史蒂夫不过是客气客气，索尔赶紧拒绝：“不了，有工作。”

索尔事先并不知道Dollars for Scholars项目如此麻烦。以往的工作常常是到了片场才第一次见女演员，拍完就下班回家，可能再也不会见到对方。而这一次正式拍片之前公司还要求他带女方去约会，他总觉得好像是被迫相亲了一样。

史塔克真的沉迷高科技说媒不能自拔了吗？

“听海姆达尔说你把工作全推了，我以为你最近要休息？”

回家路上，罗莎莉娅看似不经意地问了一句。

他们路过了一片海滩，便临时起意决定下车散散步。似乎是派对散场之后，有几位穿着制服的工作人员在打扫海滩。罗莎莉娅脱下高跟鞋拎在手中，和索尔并肩走在沙滩上，就像他们相识的那一天晚上。

“……是个约会。呃，也是工作没错，工作约会。”他把事情如实地与她复述了一遍，想把这件事说得正常一点，然而本身从头到尾就没有正常的地方。“这种感觉是不是有些奇怪，我们俩人各自去约会——”

罗莎莉娅突然站住了，她拉住了索尔的手，让他也停住了脚步。“如果你很介意的话我就不去了。”

索尔有些惊讶。她难得表现出一次在乎他想法的样子。他不知道罗莎莉娅和史蒂夫从前到底是怎么一回事，但他能察觉到女孩对那位健身教练还有些未了的情愫。“不，我觉得你该去。感情就像迷雾，你必须自己穿越过去才能知道对面的东西到底是不是你想要的。”

“你听起来好像我父亲。”

索尔还没有反应过来，就被她搂住了腰，她的脸埋在他胸口，有一瞬间他还以为她在哭。然而当她扬起头的时候，眼中只有疲惫罢了。

“玩得开心点，晚上我去接你。”索尔不自觉地摸摸了她的头发。

* * *

索尔到码头的时候，海滩才刚刚被夕阳笼罩。他打算在附近转转，等到夜幕降临的时候再给罗莎莉娅打电话。

还没走出多远，他就撞见个女孩独自坐在长凳上发呆。反正他时间充裕，就往那个方向多看了几眼，却突然间发现那是罗莎莉娅本人。

“你们这么快就聊完了？”索尔坐到了长凳空着的那一头。

罗莎莉娅看了他一眼。“其实我在这里坐了有一会了。”

“为什么不给我打电话？”

“天还没黑嘛。”

一直海鸥扑扇着翅膀，落在了两人中间的空位上，然后往罗莎莉娅的方向跳了几步，伸过脖子来吃她手里凉掉变软的薯条。

“小家伙挺自来熟嘛。”索尔说道。

“这是Gary。”

“你在这已经待得久到它都把名字都告诉你啦？”

罗莎莉娅眨了眨眼。“你的约会怎么样？”

“还可以。”

“她可爱吗？你也不该这么早过来吧？”

索尔回想了一下几个小时前在咖啡厅的桌子对面坐下的女孩。“还可以。她晚上有课。不过她邀请我周末去看她朋友的乐队演出。”

“你答应了吗？”

索尔点点头，“我说我会带女朋友一起去——如果你有空的话。”

罗莎莉娅很难不注意到“女朋友”以及“你”微妙的人称转化隐含了什么意思，温柔得她无法狠心反驳。

“好啊。我还真有点怀念大学生的业余活动了。”

* * *

“你说给我匹配到了谁？？”罗莎莉娅没忍住提高了嗓门。

是的，最终她也被拖进了Dollars for Scholars项目。

虽然她并不缺片拍，但是托尼·史塔克不缺钱。如果拍史塔克一部片能抵得上她到处拍三四部片，对她来说又有什么坏处呢？

史塔克先生另一个更为人所知的身份是人工智能领域的大佬。至于大佬为什么拿尖端科技做这种事？他本人一定会说：因为这就是人类。定律：如果一样东西能被应用在性方面，那么一定会有人用上。

总而言之，托尼·不缺钱·只缺乐子·史塔克先生听说了罗莎莉娅也是计算机科学出身，就更有劲头把她拉拢过来了。

既然这个项目是打着助学与帮助科研旗号的，罗莎莉娅已经猜到申请人大约都会是什么人了。可是收到第一个合作伙伴资料后，她还是被吓到不行了。

“布鲁斯·班纳博士不是算法匹配给你的。”海姆达尔解释道，“博士给史塔克先生的算法提出了一个修改建议，对项目帮助非常大。但他不要史塔克的金钱答谢，而是指名——”在这里他加了一个戏剧性的停顿，“他指名，要跟你，拍一部片子。不发布的那种。”

罗莎莉娅已经震惊到完全忽略了这件事的性质几乎就是在卖/淫了。那可是布鲁斯·班纳博士诶？她抓过文件夹看了一眼，“我的老天，真的是他啊……”

“你又认识？”海姆达尔依然面无表情，但是眼神无意中泄露出一丝看热闹的兴奋感。

“我倒希望我有那么幸运。”

布鲁斯·班纳，传奇又低调得不可思议的科学家。他的本业算是核物理，但这不是他唯一在行的东西。他有七个博士学位，来自不同的领域——甚至其中还有一个医学和一个哲学。他是罗莎莉娅母校的荣誉教授，一年大概就来那么两三次，上一节课也就三个小时。

罗莎莉娅记得抢班纳博士的课上是如何腥风血雨的一件事，最好是在选课系统开放前一个月就开始祈祷。不少学生夸张地说上班纳博士一节课抵得过在大学四年的学习，可是罗莎莉娅从来没有被幸运之神眷顾，她连班纳博士本人的面都没能见上过。

这一次意外地获得见到班纳博士的机会，罗莎莉娅不知快乐有没有多于难过。她没想到这位科学家竟会听闻过自己的名字，但却不是因为她是个优秀的学生……

“算是我们的一位老师吧，虽然我没有上过他的课。”罗莎莉娅像漏了气的皮球。

“我一开始就警告过你风险了。你的家人朋友会看到那些视频，老师同学自然也会看到……”

“我明白。我只是没有想到会需要去操其中的哪一个。”

海姆达尔收拾好桌上的文件，站起身来，临走之前拍了拍她的肩，说道：“如果我是你，我就会想办法忘掉那些复杂的个人情感。”

“我尽量。”

* * *

按照规定，罗莎莉娅还得硬着头皮去和布鲁斯班纳约会。她原本以为会去咖啡厅或者公园之类的常见约会地点，没想到按着地址到达了目的地之后，她发现那是一家书店——一家位于闹市区商场的中书店。

“我以为您会喜欢更清静的书店。”罗莎莉娅说道。

班纳博士陷在书店一角的深绿色沙发椅里。罗莎莉娅从前只远远地望见过他，对他的长相仅有一个模糊的印象。她坐到了他旁边的空沙发上，此时他们距离如此之近，膝盖几乎碰到了一起。

这个地球上最聪明的人之一看上去还不到四十岁，一头柔软黑色卷发令他看上去没有什么杀伤力。他的五官轮廓就如罗马人一般睿智冷静。他穿了一件Blur乐队某场演唱会的纪念T恤，披着休闲的西装外套，搭配着深色牛仔裤，这一身装扮让罗莎莉娅想起了另一个科技家——令所有人又爱又恨的那个。

他把书合上，放在了腿上。“实际上我不喜欢在过分安静的地方看书。我需要一些白噪音来让我专注。”

她点点头。听说史塔克先生工作的时候喜欢大声放AC/DC乐队的音乐。

她换了一个坐姿靠近了他一些，顺便成功看到了他正在读的书的封面。那是齐泽克解读拉康的一本书。

“所以您真的是哲学家。”罗莎莉娅说道。

他迅速垂眼看了一眼那本书。“我不会这么称呼自己。只是在某个阶段，我突然意识到做科研光有公式和算法是不够的。你可以把哲学理解成科学的白噪音。”

和布鲁斯·班纳谈话给她的心理压力实在太大了，她没办法不把这个场景当作学校里最厉害的教授的私人辅导时间。她只好努力把自己的形象往胸大无脑的花瓶上凹。

“所以您这样的人为什么会……想和我……”她简直说不出口。

“噢，很抱歉。”他似乎紧张了起来，变得正襟危坐，“我不知道该怎么和你解释。其实我很怕你把我当成一个性压抑的变态中年老头。”

“请您满足一下我的好奇心。”

“是这样。”他双手在面前比划着，好像马上要介绍一个物理模型，“前段时间我的研究走进了死胡同。我只能这样简单地跟你说，你大概无法想象我是怎么过的。我不能用酒精或者药物来麻痹自己，因为我知道那些东西对大脑伤害有多大，而我负担不起这样的损害。”

“我猜猜，所以您选择了……上pornhub看片？”

“是的。”他大方承认了，“我随手点开了一个片子，正好是你的，可是我根本没有认真看，那时候我无论干什么脑子里想的都是那个研究。那天也不例外。但奇怪的是，那一刻我突然就想通了。我赶紧打车回了实验室，居然真的把问题解决了。”

罗莎莉娅听了不知道该做何反应。她也妄想过能跟着班纳博士这样的大佬学习然后帮助他解决困难，现在意外地实现了，只是不是用她想的那种方式。

“我回去以后越想越来劲。之后我没忍住一整天没出门，把你的所有片都看了好几遍。”班纳继续说道。

“所以，班纳博士……我是您的白噪音吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

离开书店的时候罗莎莉娅悄悄瞄了一眼墙上的时钟。差十分钟才到十点。

如果是非工作日，这个时间她估计还在与床缠缠绵绵呢。与班纳博士单纯的约会一点也不比正经的拍摄来得轻松——这可是纯脑力劳动。而她在成人片行业里遇到的大部分人连发短信都无法保证语法正确。

虽然答应海姆达尔要拿出专业态度割舍掉个人情绪，但班纳博士的天才光环在她眼中太过耀眼了。她不是没有试着用陌生人的视角去看待班纳。他的确没有范达尔那么帅气，也没有史蒂夫那么性感，走到街上就埋没到了人群中，普通得如同住在隔壁的性格超好的会帮你提重物的大叔。

可是她很清楚不止如此。他柔软卷发下的脑子里装的是宇宙的真理，他牛奶巧克力般温柔的眼睛看见的是人类的未来。

班纳和她一起走到了街上，离开了舒适环境他似乎变得有些不安，紧张的肢体语言让他显得整个人比实际上矮小了一圈。他摘了眼镜，大概是想用近视眼的理由来掩盖不喜欢和人眼神交流的事实。这幅社交恐惧模样的班纳和刚才给她带给巨大压力的居然是同一个人，真是矛盾啊。

“很抱歉，我没有什么约会的经验。”他没有看她，把书从左手换到右手，好像不知道怎么拿才合适。

“我想您大概也不会把时间浪费在这上面。”

“不，你不要误会。”班纳更加紧张了。手上的书为什么怎么拿都不对劲？“我没有觉得和你出来是浪费时间。”

“班纳教授……”

似乎是没有预料到她会这样称呼自己，班纳愣了一下。

“让我帮您。”她跑上前去，要去接恼人的书本。

“我自己拿就好，两本书而已，斯宾塞还不至于那么沉重。”班纳不肯放手。

“不不不，让我来吧。”她才不管自己显得有多狗腿，“能帮班纳教授拿书是一种荣幸。”

“你是M大的学生？”班纳突然反应过来。

“曾经是。毕业了。”

他似乎松了一口气的样子。“你想回学校看看吗，如果你不嫌弃？我是说……我知道逛校园不是很好的约会方式。”

“怀念一下校园生活对我来说也没有什么坏处，班纳教授。”

班纳说要开车载她去，她想当然地认为说的是汽车，直到他们俩在一辆深紫色的小摩托前面停了下来。

“这……会不会不太安全？”罗莎莉娅低头看了看自己的短裙和高跟鞋。

然而班纳完全没有明白女孩的意思，把系在后视镜上的头盔解下来递给了她，“别担心，戴上这个。”

唉，真是傻得可爱的直男。

罗莎莉娅戴上了头盔，横坐在了后座上。她双腿并拢，把班纳的书压在了裙摆边缘。不过还是觉得有点不太稳……“我还是有点怕怕的……我可以抱着您吗？”

他点点头算是默认了。于是她伸出空闲的胳膊搂住了他的腰，明显感受到他身体僵硬了一下。他没有索尔那大理石一样坚实的腹肌，然而腰上也没有什么赘肉，抱起来软软的很舒服。她把脑袋凑近了他头发卷卷的后脑，视线越过他的肩膀，在后视镜里看到了他小动物受惊应激反应一般的表情，她还是忍不住噗嗤笑了出来。

南部城市温润的风将她的黑发吹起，他们朝着M大的方向出发。离校园的距离越来越近，学生模样的人渐渐多了起来，罗莎莉娅不禁担忧了起来。

“班纳博士，您……不介意被看到和我在一起吗？”她在他耳边低声问道。

“有什么我需要介意的吗？”他大声问道，希望后座的她能够听得清。

“大学生看pornhub的频率真的十分惊人，绝对会有人认出我来的。您这样的人不该和我一起出现在校园八卦话题里面。”

“就算不和你一起他们也不会少讨论我两句。”

“班纳博士……”

“拜托，叫我布鲁斯就好。”他沉默了一会儿，让风声灌满了这段间隙，然后才艰难地开口道：“难道这些年你都没有听过关于我的风言风语吗？”

罗莎莉娅当然听说过。流言说布鲁斯·班纳博士表面上人畜无害，其实放荡得难以想象。再夸张的说辞她都听说过，什么他有性瘾，什么本市的应召女郎没有一个不认识他的……之类种种不堪的话，要在本人面前提起的确挺困难的。

“实话说，我觉得挺可笑的，你明明做的是很了不起的事，可是人们只关心你和谁睡了。”

“我不觉得奇怪。谈量子物理几个人能明白？性倒是人类共通的话题。”

罗莎莉娅从来没有考虑过。心底似乎有某种羞愧感正在生长，她也无法避免地开始对他产生了科学话题以外的好奇心。

小摩托最终停在了物理系的大楼前，罗莎莉娅抱着布鲁斯的书跳下车，一瞬间有了好像要去上课的错觉。

“我以前就在那里上课。”罗莎莉娅指着街对面的楼说道。

“综合大楼？”

“没错，大杂烩楼。以前我好羡慕物理系有一栋自己的大楼，我们这楼的学生想喝个咖啡还得跑去物理系的咖啡厅。”

“我猜猜，你是新闻专业？”

“是计算机科学。”

“哇哦，我完全无法把你和程序员联系起来。”他打量着她，说道。

“我该把这当作是夸赞吗？”

“不，我不是那个意思。”他急忙解释，“我不是说你这样的漂亮女孩就学不好计算机……”

“好啦，我知道是夸奖了。”她给了他一个台阶下，“很高兴知道您认为我有吸引力。”

物理学系大楼设计得具有未来感，以灰白和金属色调为主，预留出了很大的空间，人们可以互不打扰。

他们走到了一个空教室门口。布鲁斯拉开门，按下了墙上的电灯开关，一瞬间强烈的冷光点亮了屋子。

教室不大，也是冷冷淡淡的简约风格。罗莎莉娅踩着高跟鞋啪嗒啪嗒地跑到第一排坐下，手肘搁在课桌上。班纳也跟了进来，靠在讲台边带着微笑看她，她抬头正好对上他的眼神。

那是布鲁斯·班纳博士啊。她激动得眼眶泛红，没想到真的有一天能和他处一个教室之中。

“你看起来快晕过去了。”布鲁斯把双手交叉放在腋下，这是他思考时的习惯动作。

罗莎莉娅不禁想他会从她身上看出点什么东西来。残留在她身上的那个渴望知识的女学生？还是为了生存辗转于男人身下的便宜女人？他和史蒂夫都是来自过去的幽灵，把她在加西亚大小姐与pornhub上的拉丁女郎之间拉扯。她多想与布鲁斯平等地交谈，然而是性工作者的身份才让她有了站在他面前的机会。

“也许我真的会，但不是在这里。”

布鲁斯紧张地搓着左手，脸上带着疯狂的科学家发现未知事物的兴奋表情。

“从我刚见到你，有件事就困扰着我。”他说，目光依然没有从她脸上移开。

“是什么？”

“维罗尼卡·罗德里戈斯是你什么人吗？”

罗莎莉娅愣住了，“不是我的谁，就是我本人。”

“你的真名是维罗妮卡？”

“不，那是我的中间名。我的名字有四节，可是学校系统总是随机选取其中两节作为我名字。”

“真的是你！知道你没事真是太好了。”布鲁斯一下站了起来，要抱她又没敢下手的样子。

“我很惊讶您听过我的名字。”

布鲁斯激动地拍了一下桌子，“你不是申请过我的研究所的实习吗？”

她这才想起来确有其事。当时她不抱希望地投了一份简历，然后还去了面试。这不能说明什么，他们面试了几百人，但只招两个实习生。后来发生了太多太多事，她根本无暇去惦记这一件。

“好像是这样。”

“你是第一个敢放我鸽子的人。”布鲁斯揉了揉鼻子。

“为什么这么说……”罗莎莉娅脊背一凉，难道是……

“我们给你发了offer，可你没有出现。”他的声音变得情绪化起来，“后来我们看到了电视上的新闻……”他停顿了一下，更加仔细地查看起了她，“说富人住宅区的某个房子发生了火灾，住户无人生还。我的助手说这个地址和你的相符……我们都以为你遭遇了不测。”

“不，那不是我家……”她本想死撑着不承认，似乎只要不承认那些可怕的事就没有发生过。她死死地抓着课桌边缘，不让如排山倒海般袭来的情绪把她卷走。

那是真正的绝望。她根本没有力气没有大哭大喊。而布鲁斯似乎目睹了一朵开得正艳的鲜花瞬间枯萎的样子。

优越的生活，光明的前途。一开始她以为她失去的只有这一些，只要她努力一点，生活还能被扶上正轨。接着就是一连串命运的玩笑，尊严被遗失在了半路，然后现在希望也渐渐粉碎了。

布鲁斯站在她身旁，犹豫着是否该安慰她。他流露出的好意让她更加难堪。明明认识了还不到十二小时，他却被迫直面她最深的伤口，想必对于他来说也一定很为难。

手机响起。是来自她的当下的电话。

罗莎莉娅同布鲁斯示意了一下，走到教室外接听。

“嗯，一切都好。还在闲逛呢。不，没关系，我自己回去。”

索尔的声音带给她莫名的抚慰。他身上那不知人间疾苦的乐观劲，就像照进墙缝里的阳光一样，给了她灰暗的生活至少一丝希望。

电话挂断了。她正准备走回去，铃声又响了起来。

“没有，只是忘记说很想你了。”索尔把听筒压得很近。他不是敏感的人，但直觉告诉他抓紧一切机会表白并没有坏处。

“谢谢你。”罗莎莉娅吸了吸鼻子。

“你不该说也想我才对吗？”

_ 我当然也想你。_

* * *

班纳提议在物理系咖啡厅用午餐，看来这位教授丝毫不在意在学生心中的形象如何。

中途有一位男学生冒冒失失地拖着书包过来和布鲁斯打招呼。罗莎莉娅原本还有些紧张，但男学生一眼也没看她，自顾自地掏出笔记本开始和布鲁斯讨论问题了。

两人聊了大概有十分钟她完全听不懂的问题。

“帕克先生，有问题还是可以给我发邮件。”

“谢谢班纳教授。”棕发男孩开开心心地收拾东西走人了。

到达史塔克为项目演员准备的拍摄场地时，时间已是下午三点。

史塔克从来不吝啬，直接给他们搞了一个海景套房，从巨大的阳台望出去正是迈阿密的私人海滩。桌上摆放着几瓶酒，还有一张卡片，上面写着：不用客气。亿万富翁先生大概是不知道班纳的习惯。

罗莎莉娅习惯性地多留意了一眼酒瓶，结果被惊讶到了。这只影片就算卖出去，得来的钱估计也不够买其中一瓶酒的，而他随意的态度仿佛是请两位喝喝口可乐一样。

班纳有着惊人的知识量，只是其中不包括酒类的。他取了酒杯和冰块，倒了一杯递给她，“虽然我不喝酒，但你好像很需要来一杯。”

“谢谢。”她不急着喝下去，而是让酒液润湿嘴唇，然后用舌头去感受。好怀念的味道。

布鲁斯在空间巨大的房间里走来走去，不安得像一只刚到了新家的猫咪。

“Rosi，我……我觉得这可能是个糟糕的决定。”

“真的吗？都到了这个时候了。”她放下酒杯，另一只手拉下了裙子的拉链。

“都到这个时候了。”他似乎有些懊恼，一屁股坐在了沙发上。“的确，都到这个时候了，有些事情我必须告诉你了。听我说，这可能有些蠢，甚至有些诡异，如果你不能接受的话我也不怪你。”

“请说吧。”罗莎莉娅迈着优雅的步子走到他身边，坐了下来。

“是我身体里的另一个人要见你。”他的肩膀发抖，似乎在抑制着什么。

“另一个人？”她差点以为自己没听清。

“你不是好奇我烟酒药都不沾是怎么承受得了压力的吗……”是她的错觉吗，布鲁斯声音都有些变了。他突然侧身压了上来，吻上了她。

昂贵的威士忌的香气在两人的唇齿之间弥漫。他的吻丝毫称不上温柔，刚被酒暖了身子的她自认为还招架得住。

正当她想主动起来的时候，他又放开了她，保持着一个随时可以再一次享用她的距离。

“班纳喜欢你。”他突然在她耳边说道，略为低沉的声线和布鲁斯全然不同，“真奇怪，他从来不这样。”

“你就是另一个人？”她居然没有害怕。压在她身上的人明明有着布鲁斯·班纳的外表，但是透露出了与他全然不同的野性气质，然而他的眼神单纯如孩童。

“你可以叫我……Mr Green。”


	11. Chapter 11

野兽。

罗莎莉娅从来没有想过会用这个词来形容班纳。或者说，是用着班纳身体的Mr Green。

眼前发生的一切称得上匪夷所思，换作他人也许早就尖叫着逃离了。与过去的日子发生的巨变相比，班纳的小秘密在她日益迟钝的情感上已经激不起太大水花。

面前的男人有着和班纳相同的皮囊，却完完全全是一个陌生人。他不是她多年来崇拜的睿智科学家，也不是今天早上笨拙又贴心的约会对象。他沉默寡言，却给人感觉像是一座活火山。

唯独引起她好奇心的是他身上那股怒气，与不谙世事的眼睛极不相衬，原始又充满力量。

他在生气吗？为什么？

罗莎莉娅带着接触野生动物的小心谨慎，伸手摸了他的脸。这个动作对于他来说仿佛某种信号，她突然被他一把抱了起来。一阵纠缠之后，她的身体落在了套房卧室的大床上，就像落入了海面。

床头放着一个银色金属质感印着Stark logo的箱子。她知道那是什么。索尔参加了DFS项目之后史塔克也送了一份一模一样的来，里面是全套的性玩具。她把玩之后不禁感叹，史塔克不但把尖端科技运用在性相关方面，还做到了极致。

她还没来得及问男人想不想试一试史塔克的科技，对方就像海浪一样扑过来了。她身上仅剩的内衣裤很快就被丢到了地毯上，他也以最快的速度解除了身上的障碍。

他并没有疯狂健身计算营养摄入量才练出的完美肌肉，是健康成年男子的平均体型，但罗莎莉娅无法忽视他那一点异样之处：布鲁斯·班纳有着与他时常露出忧郁或怯懦神色的脸庞不符的巨大男性象征，即使是生性最贪婪的女子见了也会心生惧怕。完全勃起的性器依然沉甸甸垂在腿间，甚至无法像正常尺寸的阴茎一样自然地朝天翘起。

不要惊慌，不要害怕。她不断安慰自己，反射性地咽下唾液。女人连孩子都生得出来，这种尺寸……一定也是可以接受的吧。

她怀着一种敬意成功容纳下了他。疼痛感在意料之中，程度并非完全难以忍受，直到此时她还没有放弃做一个合格的床伴的尝试，极尽所能在二人之间点燃激情。

然而在这场厮杀之中她很快就败下阵来，她被对方原始野性的力量所慑，完完全全处在了弱势地位。

他和索尔不一样。索尔的野只体现在外表，当他拥恋人在怀时流露出的只有无尽的温柔。

她是一个被男人的柔情蜜意宠爱惯了的人，此刻却被粗鲁地压制着，骇人的巨物一下下贯穿她，直至身体最深处。

她觉得五脏六腑都在燃烧，似乎都偏离了原本所在的位置。灵魂几乎被猛烈摇晃甩出身体，意识逐渐模糊之间她仿佛看到了父亲第一次将马儿的缰绳交到她手中的那一刻。她胆子一向很大，富有冒险精神，但她不是唯一一个年轻无畏的家伙。

那一匹马也是。马儿毫不顾忌前方是什么，一股劲地冲向前。马背上的她第一次感受到风中是死神的低语。最终她还是在被甩下去之前，学会了让马儿听从她的意愿，而不是奔跑的本能。

在床上罗莎莉娅愿意为伴侣扮演各种角色，但是像这样要她做一个没有生命的发泄对象，她做不到。

她安静顺从地趴着，洁白的床单被她抓得乱七八糟。终于机会来了，她狠狠地咬住了他的虎口，她把受的折磨都化为了牙齿上的咬合力。疼痛动摇了他力量的牢笼，仅仅一秒的时间，足以让女孩灵活地转身，膝盖用力顶向他的小腹，然后翻身下床。她十分庆幸刚刚打开了床头的箱子，千钧一发之际她抓住了一样冰冷的金属制品。

他过来了，比刚才更加生气。她躲过了这一次攻势，又跳回了床上，像等着猎物上钩的猎手。

毫无理智的他怎么也想不通是怎么回事。他痛苦万分，本能告诉他只有再次占有她才能缓解。他扑了过去，又毫无所获。他看清楚了她所处的位置，她浑身赤裸，站在床尾，眼神中居然有一丝悲悯。我要她。我必须要得到她。

他再次行动，但是只听到金属撞击的声音，身体还在原处。他急切地寻找阻碍来源，发现不知道什么时候被铐在了床头。

他疯狂地挣扎，金属碰撞声密切又刺耳。难受，愤怒，绝望。没有什么能让他解脱出来。他的喉咙里发出的声音，让他看上去更像一头被困的野兽了。

“布鲁斯……”她试图让他平静下来，但马上知道自己做错了，对方听到这个名字反应变得更加剧烈，有一刻她以为床栏也要锁不住他了。

“对不起。我知道你不是布鲁斯。Green……我可以叫你小绿吗？”

他停下了挣扎，但依然怒气满满。

“你很痛苦对吗？我知道你很难过，但是你不能这样对待别人。”

她引导他看自己身上的伤，以及两腿之间的血痕。这个场面似乎给了他一些刺激，她明显感受到他的情绪软化了下来。

“你可以跟我说话吗？”她大胆向前一步。据她的观察，Mr. Green似乎没有健全的语言能力，但也并非真的野兽，她一定能找到交流的办法。

“好难受……”他呜咽着。

“你想发泄出来吗？”她指了指他依然坚硬挺立的凶器。

他发出了代表肯定的哼哼声。

她爬上了床，渐渐向他靠近。“我可以让你发泄出来。”

女孩的身体越来越近，他也越来越躁动了起来。

“但是你要听我的。我可以让你体会到更多的快乐，好吗？”

他有些好奇。他看到女孩爬到了自己双腿之间，温柔地将他痛苦来源握在掌中。这种感觉太过陌生，让他不安了起来。

“Shhh, it’s ok”她用另一只手抚摸他的脸庞，轻柔地安慰道。他的欲火燃得更盛了，但生平头一次产生了想稍微忍耐一下的想法。他想知道女孩会给他什么。

欲望顶端被女孩温热的口腔包裹住了，她为他细细地舔弄着，让唾液濡湿柱身。他不知道她在做什么，本能性地挺动下身，可是没能缓解多少。他发出一声急不可耐的懊恼的声音，身体扭动着。

“嘿，我是在教你做爱。安分点好吗？”罗莎莉娅记得手铐带低伏电击的功能，但是她还不想用上。她不想让他感到不安全。

做爱这一词对他来说也很陌生。他疑惑了一下，便听话地安静了下来。

前戏差不多了，她来到了他胯上，扶好了阴茎缓缓往下坐。整根进入是不太可能了，她寻找到了合适的程度，然后律动了起来。

就像沙漠中徒步行走的人终于寻得了一汪甘泉一样，他几乎又要再次失控，她要做的就是教会他不要在饮泉水的时候淹死自己。她突然起身，让他的性器滑出了身体。

正当他沮丧之时，她弯下腰吻住了他的唇。这是一个真正的情意绵绵的吻，和此前动物般的撕咬丝毫不同。她一下下抚摸着他的后颈，让他很快又放松了下来。

见此，她奖励一般地允许他进入自己的身体，又在他再一次快失控的时候退了出来。这样循环几次之后，他的狂暴劲竟然渐渐地得到了控制。

不过，如果还被链条所束缚，野兽就不是真正地被驯服。

“我现在给你解开。”她按下了遥控器上的一个小按钮，手铐应声而落。她拉过他的手，亲吻着他被磨红的手腕，说道：“Now try to make love to me, big guy。”

他把她放倒在了床上，顺利地与她结合。这是一次具有人性的交合。此前她试图点燃的激情终于真正地燃烧了起来，吞噬了两具躯体。

他从来没有感受过如此强烈的高潮。内心痛苦的巨石在快乐的冲刷之下第一次有了要风化剥蚀的征兆。

把屋内弄得一片狼藉的家伙，满足了以后就眼睛一闭睡了过去。罗莎莉娅只好给他盖上了被子，自己清理了起来。

她穿好衣服溜下楼，在附近随便买了一套运动服穿，为的是遮盖身上可怕的痕迹。不知道布鲁斯什么时候会醒来，如果让他看到这些伤痕，搞不好会把他弄得很内疚。

* * *

布鲁斯·班纳好像做了一个很长的梦，梦里他又回到了童年的小房间。他有一把椅子，但是他更常躲在书桌下面。那是一座简陋又必不可少的堡垒，用来抵御他阴晴不定的父亲的打骂。

随着年龄的增长，木质的书桌很快容纳不下男孩极速发育的身躯了。后来布鲁斯·班纳有了另一个堡垒，就是他自己。他身体里的另一个人。

那个人在他被父亲毒打的时候保护了他——当然只是精神上的。肉体的伤能有愈合的一天，心上的伤口只会慢慢地溃烂得越来越深。是那一个人承受下了布鲁斯本该受的所有精神负担。

布鲁斯把他视为救命恩人。没有他，也许布鲁斯早就该疯了，或者变成某种反社会的变态，而不是一个仅仅是有些内向的科学家。

布鲁斯查阅了很多资料，通过打坐冥想等各种方式，终于有一天找到了可以与另一个人沟通的方法。结果他和布鲁斯一样，疯狂地渴求被爱的感觉。只是对他来说这种渴求走上了一个极端，变成了无法餍足的性欲。

布鲁斯只能为他寻找女孩。有时候他自嘲地想，这和遥远的时代偏僻的部族里人们把女孩献祭给神灵以求自身平安喜乐有何区别？

然而他别无选择。

布鲁斯·班纳睡了此生最安稳的一个觉。

* * *

醒来之后，布鲁斯见到的是穿着一身宽大的粉色运动服的女孩。她背对着他盘腿坐在床的另一头，头发随意地扎起，一切都有一种奇妙的居家温馨感，除了她脸上有些苦闷的表情。

他低头，注意到了虎口上紫红的牙印，不禁有些慌了，“我伤到你了吗？”

“噢，没有啦。”她的表情很自然，不像是为了安慰他而说谎，“你总算醒啦，我一直不敢走。”

布鲁斯查看了时间，是凌晨四点多。

“啊，很抱歉，耽误了你什么事吗？”

“没什么事，只是有点不好和我男朋友解释而已。”

听到“男朋友”这个词，布鲁斯惊讶了一下，他的反应没有逃过她的眼睛。

“是不是觉得做这行的人有固定伴侣很奇怪？”她说。

“不……”他一时语塞，没有勇气说出口。是失落。

“我们有麻烦了。”她深深叹了一口气。这时布鲁斯才注意到她面前摆的摄像设备。

“我们刚刚忘记开摄影机了。”她说道，想着还喝了人家多贵的酒，“这怎么和史塔克先生交差啊……”

“等天亮再说好吗？你现在需要睡一觉。”布鲁斯拍了拍身边的位置。

女孩无可奈何地躺了下来。他壮起胆子侧过身，把一只胳膊搭在她腰上，像是抱着她一样。

她僵硬了一下，最后还是没有作出什么反应。

男朋友。这一词带来的禁忌感让布鲁斯激动不已。

不管他是谁，反正现在她躺在的是我怀里。

布鲁斯带着这种隐隐的嫉妒和奇异的报复感再次合上了眼睛。


End file.
